Uchiha Vivi, My Life Story
by ViviUchiha
Summary: Sister to the Uchiha brothers, her life was going just the way she wanted it but was soon thrown for a twist when she was told she had a new team. would bring problems and heartbreak or happyness and a happy ending? a mysterious man stalking them?chp22 up
1. The Begining Of Hell

Hello, my name is Vivi Uchiha. Don't know who I am? Well I give you my entire story line from my point of view. Start from the very beginning, Yes I mean from beginning to end. No tricks or pranks, this is the real deal, and if you don't believe me then ill just have to tell you. Well why don't I start from the very beginning before all of the trouble started shall we.

The Beginning

"Vivi! Its time to get up! Your brothers are waiting for you!" yelled my mother from downstairs. I sat up instantly, that's right! I hade practice with them today! No, I promised I would be up in time! I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet.

I opened it and pulled out my black net shirt, dragon gang trench coat and skin tight knee long black pants. I then threw them on my bed and ran to my drawer and pulled out my undergarments, attachable buckle sleeves, blue rubber band, ninja gear, real jewel dragon necklace, village headband, giant fan's, and my belt full of other assorted fans. I also threw them on my bed and ran into the shower. When I got out of the tub, I walked into my room and dried off. Then I pulled on my cloths and other items.

Then I walked out of my room and then closed my door behind me and then locked it. Then I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Itachi and Sasuke were still there, they had gotten seconds. I sat at the table and started to eat when Itachi spoke to me. "well, our sleeping beauty has awaken I see." He said in a teasing manner. I stuck my tong out at him and Sasuke started to grin. "My, such manners at the table."

He said in the most dramatic way. I started to giggle and Sasuke did to. My mother came in with more food and sat it on the table. "well what are we all so happy about?" she asked us in her most cheery voice. "Itachi is making fun of me again for sleeping in." I said in a hurt voice.

She laughed a silly laugh and then sat beside me at the table. The rest of the morning was normal until we had to leave for our practice. We were supposed to meet our sensei for our groups. As we said good bye to mother and then left the house, we walked down the street and then we came to a grassy field. There was nothing but tree's there, " hey guy's, what's going on?" I asked.

Then suddenly I was talked from behind. I looked behind me and it was sakura that had jumped me. This surprised me because she was never able to do that before. I hugged her back and then let her go. I go up and naruto was also running up to me.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you in a wile, so how have you been?" asked naruto. "Well im fine, and so is Sasuke and Itachi. But what are you guy's doing hear?" I asked a bit confused. "We are supposed to meet our teacher hear." Said naruto "all the students were sent to different places in different areas." He finished. "Hmmm that's odd, I wonder why?" I said out loud "don't think too much it might make your brain explode!" said sasuke in a teasing manner.

"Sasuke! Im going to kill you!" I yelled in a playful manner. I chased him around Itachi until I tripped on a rock and I tackled him by accident. We all started laughing then suddenly something made me and my brothers stop. Someone was coming, we could feel it. "What is it vivi?" sakura asked me.

"Someone is out there watching us." I replied. I started to scan the area and found two chakra signatures I know. I quickly pulled out two of my fans on my belt and threw them in the direction toward the unknown chakra. The two people jumped and landed in the field. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my fans as they flew back toward me.

"She is quiet good but could use some practice." Said one figure. "I don't care cant we just get this over with?" asked the other in an aggravated response. "You never care do you?" said the first. "Nope" the other replied. "Hey who are you guys!?" I yelled they looked back at me and grinned.


	2. New Team

"We are your teammates, sadly enough." She said mockingly. My mouth dropped open.

" What!?" I yelled. "this can't be happening, im stuck with people I don't even know!" I said now pacing back and forth.

"Its fine vivi im sure your guy's will make a great team!" sakura said with a smile on her face. I could tell she was forcing it.

"My name is Karri Uzumaki, and this is Kyokyo Hatake." She said.

"We were ordered to come hear and pick you up." She said as if it were a burden.

"Well im not going! And you can't make me!" I yelled and folded my arm in an argent way.

"Can you come with us of do we have to drag you?" she said. Kyokyo looked as if she was ready to pounce.

"Well I am not going no matter how hard you-"is all I could say before karri disappeared and then poofed right behind me. She put a kunai up to my back and pushed in slightly to show how serious she was. I gasped at the sudden pain and looked back at her.

"You plan to force me?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"If I have to then yes, now come with us or ill cut a limb off." She said with a glare on her face.

I thought this over for a minute and then came to a conclusion.

" Fine ill go but let me say good bye to everyone first?" I asked with a pleading expression.

"Fine but make it fast, we don't have all day." She said pulling the kunai way from me and jumping back over to her friend.

"Ok guys, since this suck's ill say good bye fast." I said. I gave everyone quick hugs and told them all I would come back to see everyone real soon.

"Hurry back because I have something to tell you but he won't let me tell you right now." Said naruto as I gave him a hug and then let him go.

"Who is "he"?" I asked him. He just shook his head no.

" and make sure you find out more about her since she has my last name." he whispered in my ear. I agreed I was quite confused about it myself.

"Come on! If you don't hurry we are going to be late!" karri yelled at me.

"IM COMING!" I yelled back at her.

–God so damn inpatient! - I thought.

"Bye everybody ill see you all again real soon!" I said as I waved good bye and everyone waved back. I jumped up next to karri and just looked at her.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yup let's go." I said she nodded her head and we took of into the trees. As we jumped from branched to branch, I could tell we were going to the closest area to the borders of the leaf village.

"Where are we going?" I asked karri.

"Just outside of the walls of the leaf village just close enough to the walls of the border." She replied.

"Why would we meet our teacher outside of the borders?" I asked her she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Who is our teacher?" I asked.

"His name is Kabuki Shinaka" "ohh" is all I said. It took twenty minutes for us to get from where I was to outside the borders and to the meeting area.

When we got there, there was complete stranger there waiting for us.

" We founder her." Karri said.

"Hey how come I've never seen you in the jonin group at the leaf village?" I asked him.

"We are trying out a new program that take's one student from different villages and put them in one group. This is a test group and we want to see how you guy's respond with each other and how well you can work as a team."He said.

"Why didn't tell me when I passed graduation?" I asked him.

"Because it was a random selection, it could have been anyone so we kept it quiet." He answered.

"Ohh" Is all I replied.

"Don't worry I asked him the same thing when I first saw him." Karri said throwing her arm around my neck in a playful manner.

"Why did you stick the kunai in my back if you were going to act so friendly?" I asked her.

"We needed you to come with us but you didn't want to make this easy so I hade to resort to drastic measure." She said.

" well that was nice of you!" I said, they all just laughed.


	3. The Test

"Anyway, for your training I need to know all of your skills." Sensei said.

"Im alright with that" karri replied.

"Sounds like fun!" Kyokyo said

"why not?" I said.

"Ok you will be coming after me and what you will need to do is keep me away from this tree." He said pointing to a large oak tree.

"Deal" we all said at the same time.

"Go!" he yelled and we took of into the trees. We tried for an hour and all three of us used our attacks but they were no match for him.

Basically we failed horribly.

"Well I can see you all need training. We will be going to the sand village for a year and trainers will be chosen for you to follow." He said.

"Sensei I thought you were supposed to be training us!" karri said.

"Ill be supervising you, but I can't teach u much at your current state." He said we didn't say a word.

"Shall we go before we get dark?" he asked we nodded our head's.

As we took off deeper into the forest, I mentally said good bye to the leaf village for the first time. What I didn't realize was that we would be staying at the sand village longer then expected.

When we arrived we were greeted by the kazekage and we were introduced to our new teacher's for this long and painful year or more. Karri stayed with our original sensei because they could not find a willing tutor for her.

She found this very funny.

Kyokyo new teacher was Garra. Her face turned white as a ghost. I was placed under Tamari's care. I gulped hard. We all trained for half a year when we took our first test to see how far we had gotten.

Karri was first; our tests were biased on what we learned. So to put it simple our teacher's guided us threw them and told us what to do. We haven't seen each other for the training time because we were all busy with our training.

So when karri stepped out into the field, she looked completely different.

She had on a skin tight black shirt and pants. She had straps and chains all over her cloths. Her dark red hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She had a sword on her left hip.

She wore a black choker on her neck. And her village bandana on her, the leaf village.

She stood ready in the middle of the field when our sensei entered the field.

"This test will be a one on one with the teacher!" said our sensei. The kazekage nodded.

"You may begin!" he said. I was exited to see what she had learned.

"Are you ready karri?" he yelled. She just nodded in response. Karri pulled off a hip from her right hip that I didn't see. She flipped it out and it lying on the floor.

It was 2x as long as a normal whip should be. She just stood there as our sensei raced toward her. He pulled out shurinkin from his pouch and threw them at her.

She continued to stand there until seconds before they hit her, she spun the whip around her body so fast it made a wall and the ninja stars when flying.

When she stopped it looked as if she had never moved. There was an odd clap for the crowd of people as if they didn't know what to do. He pulled out kunai out and charged at her again but instead of throwing them, he was going for a close range attack.

Karri reacted so fast that when I blinked, she had her whip around his neck, sword jabbed up against his stomach and three kunai in his back.

This was the end of the match because she had the sensei in a spot that she could kill him.

" score set and match!" yelled the referee. The next match was Kyokyo; she had changed a whole lot as well. She wore an orange skirt that looked as if it were made of some hard and stiff material.

Her shirt was a net shirt with a dark gray cloth to cover her chest and an orange coat. She had one large dagger on each of her hips. Then a belt of kunai and other small dagger's.

Garra came out and stated that her test will be to see how well she can get through defenses of the enemy. I knew this was going to be hard because Garra drew up his ultimate defense.

She took out two small dagger's and three kunai and charged up close to garra's shield and threw them at it and instead of bouncing off it went right threw it and stayed there.

They all blew up and the sand exploded and the crowed gasped. As far as they knew no one could get through his sand shield.

Garra was now free for an open attack but what we all didn't know was that the explosion did more then it looked. Garra had fallen to his knees as if he had not been ready for that attack so early.

She poofed right behind his and placed one of her large dagger's up to his neck. The match was once again over.

– Man they both did a fast job; I hope I can pass mine. - I thought to myself. I got up from my seat and walked out of the audience and walked down the stares and to the huge doors.

When I heard the roar of people I could tell they were cheering for her.

The huge doors opened and she ran through and ran right past me. She didn't even recognize me. She ran straight to karri and they started laughing and running up toward the crowd of people.

I stood in front of the doors now waiting my turn. I would show my friends how good I have gotten since I have last seen them. I heard my name being called out and I herd the crowd yell and whistle.

The giant door's opened and I was glad that it was finally my turn.


	4. Back To Konaha!

As I entered the field I saw tamari standing on the other side of the field.

"Kazekage, Vivi Uchiha's test will be on everything she has learned so we may put on a longer show for you. The first part will be defense!" she yelled.

–Ugg she has never once gone easy on me. - I thought.

I pulled out a black rubber band as I used my chakra to brade my ankle length, dark blue hair. As I finished I tied the rubber band in place.

I had out grown my old outfit so tamari had fitted me in a dark blue shirt that held at the shoulders and showed the top of my shoulders. The skirt was to my ankle and I had a bright silver sash tied around my waist as the belt.

I had another belt full of small hand fans. I had the blue sandals on instead or black and instead of a leaf head band I became part of the sand village and wore the sand village headband but instead it was tied around my neck.

I also had a necklace that had a scythe that was hanging at the end of the chain. I had instead of one, two giant fans positioned on my back; it looked as if I was carrying an X on my back.

I had earring of the Uchiha's sign hanging from my ears and another set that looked as if they were a different range of weights on each one. I hade black gloves on my hands they covered my entire hands.

"Ready!?" she yelled at me. I nodded yes to her and she took position.

"Ready, set, GO!" she yelled and she pulled her fan out and opened it to one moon.

I let out a breath and took two fans from my belt. I heard whisper's from the crowd,

"how is she going to fight with those huge fan's on her back!?" someone asked someone else.

"I don't know let's see how she can fend for herself." The person replied. Ha they were going to get a show of there life! I opened my fans to show that my right fan had a crescent moon and my left fan had a crescent sun!

I closed my eye's to concentrate my chakra and as a bonus, I could tell what tamari was doing at all time's. This skill was hard to learn, it took many days.

She lifted her fan of the ground and was ready to create her wind scythe jutsu when my eye's shot open and I started glowing a bright dark blue.

My body was lifting off the ground, a small circle had formed around my feet and was spilling chakra out has if there was too much to contain.

I could feel the power running through my body. I placed a fan out in front of me and it created a small purple orb hovering just above the fan. I moved the fan away and hit it like it was a baseball.

It when flying toward tamari, she was stunned because I had never showed her this skill of mine. I just mastered it a week ago. It hit with full force and she was sent flying back into the wall. The attack was so powerful I had knocked her out.

- That's what she gets for not ever going easy on me. – I thought to myself.

My chakra had faded and I placed my fans back on my belt. I looked at the crowed and they were in shock, even Kyokyo and karri were looking at me as if I was someone else.

I smirked and walked back through the giant doors and as they closed I saw karri and Kyokyo running from the stares up to great me.

"That was great vivi!" karri yelled.

Kyokyo was hugging me with so much strength that I almost could not breath.

"So was that really everything you learned!?" kyokyo asked me.

"No but that was the product of my training." I said grinning like crazy. We all started laughing, we herd a cough from the stares and when we looked back, we saw our sensei.

"You guy's were great! you have completed your training a lot sooner then I expected!" he said smiling.

"Sensei I had a question." I asked him with a serous face.

"Yes what is it?" he asked back still smiling.

"When can we go back to the leaf village?" I asked. It went very quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Well we will have to discus that when I return from my mission.

" He said, not smiling anymore. I looked confused, he was hiding something from me and I could tell in his eye's we weren't going back anytime soon.

"Sensei where are you going!?" kyokyo asked.

"I have a mission from the hokage that I have to retrieve some important scroll's from the mist village." He replied. Karri looked at me and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing I was, he was lying to us.

"How long will you be gone?" karri asked him.

"About a month so I was wondering if you guy's would be ok hear by yourselves until I come back?" He asked us. We nodded our head as if we were stupid to him plan.

"Im leaving today so I came down to tell you guy's." he said.

"Well we wish you luck and I hope you succeed on your mission." We said and then gave him a big hug. He laughed then hugged us back. When he let go he waved goodbye and we waved back, as soon as he was gone I spoke.

"Im going to the leaf village tonight, are you guy's with me?" I asked karri and kyokyo. They both looked at me and nodded there head's.

"Something is going to happen I know it, I can feel it." Kyokyo said with a serious voice.

"Ok we will meet tonight at my place and then we will leave, be ready for anything." I said looking at me friend's and now once again teammates.

"This will be our biggest mission." I said and we all agreed with each other.

"Then it's a deal?" I said put my hand in the center of our circle.

"Deal" they both said and place there hands in and we shook hands on it. The plan was set; tonight we would set it into motion


	5. Death Of The Uchiha Clan Part One

I waited for karri and kyokyo to arrive at my house. It was getting close to midnight, close to our departure time.

"What's keeping them?" I said out loud. I got up from my chair and walked over to my window, pushed it open and gazed out into the sky. There was a calm breeze tonight. I saw two black figures's jumping from roof top to roof top.

-That must be karri and kyokyo. - I thought to myself. I closed the window and walked over to my bed. I picked up my fan belt and clipped it around my waist.

I placed my hands on both of my giant fans and used my chakra to shrink there size. I picked them up off the floor and placed each one in an empty holder just for them.

I grabbed my backpack and pulled it onto my back. I was still dressed in my outfit from earlier since I thought it was not necessary to change. I heard my door bell ring and I walked over to the door and opened it.

There stood karri and kyokyo both ready to go looking at me with a stern look.

"Ready to go?" karri asked.

"Ya I was just waiting for you guy's to get hear." I said.

"Well we need to hurry; I think were being followed." Karri replied. I nodded my head, as I closed my door behind me and locked it. I felt a chakra signature heading our way.

It was tamari and Garra. I nodded to my friends and we took of to the trees. We out sped or pursuers and we left the sand village within 30 minutes. It took us a day and a half to get from the sand village to the leaf village.

It was getting dark when we walked through the village gates. No one was manning the station so we got in without anyone seeing us.

We jumped to a small section of tree's that no villager's were at.

"Ok I need to check something out so you guy's go do what you need to do just don't get into trouble." I said. They nodded and then jumped back into the tree's to get where they needed to go.

I jumped out of the trees and onto a roof top. I looked around and I spotted the uchiha mansion in the distance. I started to jump from roof to roof when I saw my little brother sasuke running towards the uchiha mansion.

I let go of my breath, he was all right. I followed him back to the mansion and watched him enter the uchiha side of the village.

I wondered why it was so quiet. It wasn't dark yet so there should still be people outside or walking around.

As we grew close to my old home, I felt my nerves stand on end. Something was wrong! Since I decided to put my hair in a braid I let it swing around a lot so in had to keep an eye on it since it was so long I could get spotted.

As sasuke enter the house, I went around back when I saw him exiting out the back door so I got close to the back wall as I could. He walked slowly to the two doors to the training room.

As he opened I saw him walk in slowly and the doors close behind him. I heard him call out "mother father?" As the doors closed I jumped to the window and peeked inside.

I saw mother and father sitting there in the middle of the room bound with ropes.

"Mother, father is that you?" sasuke asked out loud. Suddenly I saw a figure walk out of the shadows and the light from the window reviled his face, it was Itachi.

"Itachi, why are mother and father bound like that, what are you doing?" sasuke yelled. I saw mother rise her head and look at me with sadness in her eye's, they were telling me goodbye.

I saw Itachi rise up a sword and held it high above his head.

"What are you doing!" sasuke yelled again. Itachi brought down the sword and it sliced through my parents with ease and a very sickening sound. Sasuke stood there for a minute then started to scream.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he yelled at him, tears running down sasuke's face.

–oh my god, what has he done! - I yelled in my mind. All Itachi said was one word "run".


	6. Death Of The Uchiha Clan Part Two

I watch sasuke trip as he tried to run out the doors. They wouldn't budge so I opened them just enough for him to push them open and moved away so they would not see me.

I saw sasuke run back into the house and out the front door and I watched tachi slowly walk after him. I jumped onto the roof and ran to the front of the house.

I saw Itachi exit the house and the break out into a run. I chased after him, but I stayed on the roof tops. Just as sasuke had turned a corner Itachi had transported in front of him.

Sasuke skidded to a stop. Sasuke stood there as if he would never move again. I looked at Itachi and I was he had activated his shuringan. (I tried to spell it, if it's wrong then review me telling my how to spell it thanks!).

"No he's going to kill him!" I said out loud.

– Im not going to stand by and watch Itachi kill sasuke! - I yelled in my head. I jumped from the roof and right in front of sasuke and quickly threw a fan at Itachi.

It folded out and started spinning as it changed into a blade. Itachi blinked and he jumped away just in time to avoid it. My fan flew back to me and I caught it with ease.

"Sasuke are you alright?" I asked him. He still seemed to be dazed from itachi's attack on his mind. He looked up at me as if he didn't recognize me for a minute then it hit him.

"VIVI!" he yelled then attached to my leg. He started balling. I pat his head and told him it would be ok.

"Itachi what the are you doing!?" I yelled at him. He was just glaring at me as if he didn't expect me to be there.

"Answer my question!" I yelled again. He said nothing so I pulled out one more fan. I flipped them both open and looked at him with a look that could kill.

" Sasuke run for help, ill hold him." I told him mentally. He looked up at me and shook his head no. I could tell he was too scared to move. I knew I would need help or the outcome of this battle would be bad so I sent out a signal to karri and kyokyo.

Little did I know it when to some one else as well. Itachi picked up on what I did and he started to charge at us.

I picked up sasuke and jumped onto the closest roof. Just as I jumped Itachi and filled his fist with chakra and smashed the ground. It blew up with that amount of power placed upon the dirt.

I started running as fast as I could and I could tell Itachi was chasing us from the ground. I had to place one of my fans back on my belt because I could not carry sasuke and hold it at the same time.

I felt something strike my back, and I gasped at the sudden pain. It was a shuriken that he threw, I tripped on a broken piece of roof tile and I fell to the floor and sasuke was sent flying.

He hit the ground just below me and I hit the tile hard. I got up on one knee and looked around for sasuke, but I couldn't see him anywhere!

"VIVI!" I heard my name being called out, from behind me so I followed it and I found Itachi standing in front of a knocked out sasuke.

"What did you do to him!?" I yelled at Itachi.

"I sealed him memories of you, every single one so he will never remember you. This was he will grow whit hate in his heart thinking we are that last ones of the uchiha clan the lived." He said with no emotion on his face.

"YOU MONSTER!" I yelled I pulled out one of my fans and returned it to its normal form. I yanked it open intent on killing him. I saw karri any kyokyo appear behind him on the roof top looking at with the question

"what the is going on!" running in her eye's.

– Get the little boy out of there! Take him to the hospital!-I yelled mental to karri. She nodded then whispered something to kyokyo and she nodded in acceptance.

–Get him away from him and kyokyo will get him, ill stay and help out- she replied.-good.- I replied to her again.

"Wind blade jutsu!" I yelled and I swung my fan at him but instead of letting go I held on to it and a great just of wind hit him with blades flying around in it. He jumped out of the way, then kyokyo to this chance and teleported

To sasuke's side then teleported back to the roof the started to hear for the hospital. I was glad that sasuke was going to be alright but what hurt the most was that he would never remember me.

"Wind blade jutsu!" I yelled again and once again I aimed for Itachi, he jumped out of the way once again. Karri took this chance to pull out her sword and made a quick dash for him and his body poofed as she made contact.

He used a substitution jutsu! I looked around but I hear a sharp crack from behind me. I turned around to see Itachi with a kunai aimed at me but karri's blade made contact with it before it reached me.

"Who are you?" he asked her

"karri Uzumaki. " She replied to him. He smirked and pulled a kunai out from nowhere and threw it at her. It caught her cloths and flung her back and held her to the wall. Her sword went flying.

He looked back at my and grabbed my shoulder and threw me agents a near bye wall and it broke with the force. I cough up blood form the mouth. I slid down the wall to slump agents it.

My fan was n the floor next to karri. Itachi slowly walked up to me, grabbed my other shoulder pulled me up against the walk again and as I raised my head slowly to look at him, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"You will have the same fate as sasuke." He said coldly. My eyes went wide! He took his right hand and placed the palm of his hand on my forehead. It turned blue with chakra and I could see all of the memories he was looking at.

He sealed everything that had to do with the uchiha clan, even memories of my friends hear in the leaf village!

"Nooo!" I groaned out.

"Vivi!" I heard karri scream. I felt him place all of these memories behind a door in the back of my mind and as I closed I felt a piece of me get pulled in with it. I quickly grabbed it and started pulling it back.

"You're going to fight back?" he asked me.

"I wont let you do this!" I yelled, the door started to open slowly. It was taking all of my will power to keep it from closing forever.

"You really have grown, to bad you will never remember this night." He said to me then he pulled out a dark blue orb and placed it agents his hand. It traveled from his hand to his chakra and into my head. I saw it in my mind.

It was a dragon with only one tail. It looked as if it were a serpent. It changed into a tall girl with long silver hair. She had a sad look on her face. She had leg armor that changed from a human body to dragon claws. She has a long silver tail and big wings.

She placed her hand on mine and pulled it away. The door slammed shut and the girl was slammed into a cage where she changed back into her original form. I was pulled back into my body an I started to yell in pain.

My body started to glow a bright blue then mix with shiny silver. It was a very painful experience. My body was floating of the ground.

"You will bear that creature until I return to take it from you!" Itachi said. My body flashed and then a bright light flashed around me and it I was thrown into the darkness of my mind.


	7. New Partner

I was walking around in darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud.

–your im your own mind but your lost, yet you don't know it. - said a woman's voice.

"Who are you?' I said calmly.

– You will find out in time, but until then I suggest you wake up! - She yelled a huge gust of wind started to pound agent me. My face stayed void of emotion as I was pushed back.

I went fly down a corridor and more and more halls. I just let the wind guide me until I saw a light at the end of a set of halls. My eyes went wide and I planted my feet to the ground.

Something wall yelling at me not to go, not to enter the light.

– Don't worry; you are not going to die. - The voice said to me. I shook my head no, something deep inside was telling me 'don't do it!'

The wind grew stronger and I was starting to lose my ground.

Suddenly there was a blast of wind I didn't expect and it knocked me off of my feet. I was again in the air. I was heading strait for the light! I closed my eyes and prepared for what might happen.

As I enter I could feel strange warmth on my skin. I tried to open my eyes but it was haze at first. I could see the ceiling of a room.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud as if to get an answer from anyone. I slowly opened my eyes a little more and my vision was starting to clear. I blinked and I opened my eyes the rest of the way.

I slowly sat up and looked around the room. I saw 2 people up agents the side wall as if they saw a ghost. Another person was lying in a bed next to me just looking at me wide eyed and a red haired boys kneeling next to her looking at just like the girl.

I just looked at the strange people. My face was still void of emotion.

"Who are you people?" I asked at random.

They just looked at me as if I were nuts.

"Ok karri I think you should tell us the ENTIRE truth now instead of lying to save your butts." The red haired boy said looking back down at the girl in the bed.

-karri? - I asked myself.

– Yes she was a friend of yours, you can remember but be careful, don't try to hard. - The voice answered me. Hmmm the name karri did sound familiar to me.

"Vivi are you ok?" one of the girls from the wall asked me.

–vivi?"- I thought in my head. Then something in my head snapped. Memories rushed back to me. My hands clasped my head to try to get rid of the pain.

"Vivi!" they all yelled. I blinked and I dropped my hands. I looked back at them and just stared.

"Karri what happened to you?" I asked her.

"…. You don't remember?" she asked me.

"Remember what?" I asked her. My head slightly tilted to the right to show I was confused. She was silent for a minute then she just closed her mouth and let her head drop so her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"What are you guys doing agents the way anyway?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well you just suddenly started to glow and float in the air. Thin chakra rings were spinning around you, we couldn't even touch you!" kyokyo said to me.

I blinked my eyes,

"what is that?" I asked her. She stared at me with an amazed expression on her face.

"You don't know what chakra is!?" she almost yelled at me. I shook my head no.

"Oh my god, what else did her seal up!" kyokyo yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as my curiosity spiked. She looked at me, and then looked at karri.

"You're not ready to hear the truth, because if im right and we tell you the memory of it will be erased." Karri replied. I looked at her then back at the others. I closed my eyes and nodded my head to tell them I understood.

"Ok I need time to heal so once I feel better we will start your training all over again." Karri said in frustration. Something snapped in my head and I suddenly yelled with all my sudden burst of anger

"WHAT, I HAVE TO DO ALLTHAT OVER AGAIN!?" They turned to look at me and I had my hands covering my mouth.

"Don't be mad, I don't know where that came from." I said. They looked at each other in amazement.

"Do I have to wait until you get better?" I asked karri. She looked at me with a look that said

"you have a better idea?"

"Let me heal you, I can do it." I said with a giant smile on my face.

"How, we never taught you how to heal." Karri said. I pointed to my head,

"she told me how." I said. They looked really confused.

"You mean you can talk to it?" karri said in a low voice.

"Ya I don't know her name but we are friends, she says that she will help me in anyway she can." I said smiling even bigger.

They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Well can I at least try?" I asked her. She gulped and nodded her head in agreement. I climbed out of my bed and kneeled next to her. I closed my eyes and I placed my left hand over her chest and then my right hand over my left. I felt the power grow in my body as my hands started to glow a bright blue.

– be calm and do what I do. - I women said in my head. She flung her right hand to the right and her left hand to the left. I followed as if she were guiding my hand for me. They came together to form an x and she raised them above her head and brought them down.

A bright light cover all of karri's body, as I felt my power speed up her healing ability, I felt another energy in her body, and it seemed to be very angry. It was a bit scary to me so I tired to back up in my mind.

– No, if you stop now, karri will not make the healing process. - She told me.

– Let me handle this. - She said and I felt her energy flare and rush into karri's body. I held together as she investigated and when she returned she helped me stop the healing process.

"What was it?" I asked her.

– She has a demon in her like I am you. But hers is different, she holds the 8 tailed wolf. - She replied.

"Really?" I asked her.

– Yes but the wolf is much more stubborn. He is very defiant, im surprised he was even captured. - She told me.

"Is it ok?" I asked her

–HE, and no he was bleeding and very weak, he didn't even have the power to fight me off. I healed him and he just watched me. I told him that it would be ok and he will be just fine and to call me if he needs anything. - She finally finished.

"Wow he does sound stubborn." I told her. She giggled and I smiled.

–My name is chibori. - She told me. I smiled and I said,

"My names vivi." She smiled and the bowed her head.

-You may open your eyes now- she said and as I did I saw her fade away back into my head. When I focused on the people in the room, they were looking at me as if to say,

"Where is the old vivi?" I looked down at karri and she had sat up and was pulling off the bandages around her arms and head and legs.

"Wow you did a good job." She said.

"We will defiantly have you go through training." She said now fully standing up.

"Well shall we get started then?" she asked me and I nodded with excitement.


	8. Authors Note

Authors note

I relies that some of my readers got confused on a chapter. Well im hear to sort this all out. When I blacked out, Itachi attacked karri and since she was pinned she could not fight back. He had taken another orb out from his pocket and did the same thing. Only he was not sealing anything, he just made her carry the demon until he needed them later. We both blacked out and when kyokyo reappeared, he disappeared and she found us on the floor. She picked us both up and returned to the sand village. That's how we got back. Ohh and that other Pearson will be mentioned later. If there any other questions the review telling me so thanks for reading!

SkyGoddess14


	9. Unknown Man

It took me a couple of years to get back some of what I had lost. Bye the time that they thought I was read to even go anywhere, we were 16 years old. Since the incident I had to learn some of my old skills and add some of my new ones.

Finally I was ready and skilled enough to complete missions. We had changed our cloths long ago.

Karri was wearing skin tight black pants, black sandals, black skin tight shirt that stopped right above her belly button, she wore black gloves that were cut off the fingers so they were fighting gloves.She had let her hair grow to the mid of her back and kept it that length, she always had ruby red earrings on each ear and two other small hoop earrings on her right ear.She always kept a sword at her back.

Kyokyo had her hair and her shoulders and refused to grow it any longer, she wore a fishnet shirt and a pure black coat over it, the buttons closed down to her belly button, she had skin tight blood red cloth on her arms that started from her for arm to the mid of her palm, she wore an orange skirt that went down to her knees and it buttoned to the side.She wore orange sandals. She had two daggers at her side and a small katana tied to her back.

Ever since the accident I kept my hair lose and the length to my ankles. I had sapphire earrings on and now a dark blue crescent moon on my head. This showed up the first time I tried to remember my past. I wore a slightly lose kimono and stopped mid way from my knees. It was dark blue and it had short sleeves. I wore full black gloves that folded at the end toward my hand and a small slit. I wore fishnets around my knees and around my ankles. I had blue sandals on. Instead of my giant fans on my back, I always kept them small and with the rest of my fans. I had not yet gotten used to the weight.

"Well I think you're ready to go." Karri said.

"You will never guess where we are going!?" kyokyo said jumping around the room. I tried to think but nothing came to mind.

"Where?" I asked her.

"The leaf village!" she yelled slightly laughing.

"Really? Wow all the way to another village!" I said. Karri grinned.

"Yup, we leave as soon as we are ready!" she replied.

"There is something else." Kyokyo said pulling out a box of chocolate pocky.

"What else could be so interesting then that?" I asked. "Garra and tamari are joining us.

" She replied "no way!" I yelled. That's when I heard the door bell ring. I looked at it and then opened it and there they were all ready. My mouth flew open!

"You guys had this planed!" I said.

"Well sort of." She replied.

"Garra!" kyokyo yelled and then jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby girl." he replied.

PAUSE!

Ok I bet you guys are wondering what's going on? Ok well about a year ago Garra had asked kyokyo to go out with him since they both had a crush on each other for a long time. So ya they had been together for a long time and I bet sometime in the future they might get married! Lol we will have to see!

RESUME!

"As long as you guys don't kiss in my house ill be fine." I told them and they agreed. I looked at them and I longed to have someone hold me like he did for her.

"Don't worry about it. I bet there is someone out there waiting for you." Karri told me.

"Ya maybe if im lucky." I replied. She smiled a worried smile and I pushed her hand off. She could tell that I was hurting. That's why I had told that they were not allowed to make out in my house.

"Well how long are we going to be staying there?" I asked karri as we both walked into my room that was down a hall and the last door on the right side. I walked to my closet and opened it and she ran and landed on my bed.

"Well the kazekage said we will stay there until he summons us to come back." She said.

"Oh great, ill have to bring my entire closet!" I said. I pulled out a backpack and threw it on my bed.

One by one I pulled everything out of my closet and placed them on my bed.

"Why are you so worked up about a guy anyway?" karri asked me.

"Im not sure but I feel as though I had someone and then they were torn from me by force ya know?" I asked her. She fell silent for the rest of the time.

When I had finally packed everything into my backpack karri was tweaking that all of my cloths, shoes, gear and other thing fit in a small backpack.

I left my backpack on the bed and as we were walking out of my room I saw that kyokyo, tamari, and Garra had moved to the couch and were talking about something.

"Well what are you guys talking about?" karri asked from behind me.

"Nothing!" kyokyo said. She grinned and I could tell they were hiding something but I didn't press the matter.

"Well im ready so when do you guys want to leave?" I asked them.

"We can leave now if you want" they replied.

"Ok then get ready and I go get my-"I said before I felt a snap ring through my head. I turned on my heal and I ran for the window to my right. As soon as I grabbed it I threw it open and I looked outside. Every one had rushed up to me and was asking me what was going on.

I looked around the trees and I stopped and I saw a figure in the trees. It was a man and he was by himself. I decided to chase him. I stepped on the window sill and jumped out toward the trees that the man was at.

"Ill be right back, don't follow me!" I yelled behind me. I landed on a branch and the guy had taken off but not to far away as if he was trying to get me to follow him.

–It could be a trap. - I thought.

– If it is, ill get us through it, go after him. - Chibori told me and I agreed.

I followed him and I could tell he was heading to a large section of trees. As I followed he was always just ahead of me, he never got too far and if he did he would slow down. Just as we reached the middle, he stopped and I rushed to halt while still on the branches.

He was on the other side of the small clearing. I took a good look at him but he was covered by the shadows.

"Show yourself!" I yelled at him. And he walked out into the open. He had long black hair, a tan clan kimono and black sandals. His eyes were as white as snow.

"Who are you?" I yelled at him. The question seemed to hurt him because he looked shocked. He suddenly jumped and landed right in front of me. I fell walked backwards not expecting his action.

My back was now agents a tree trunk and I had no where to go. I had tried calling chibori but she had gone quiet, this scared me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want you to remember me." He said without a single emotion on his face.

"Remember you?" I asked him. I was confused more then ever now. He walked p to me and stopped just inches away from me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He didn't answer just pushed his body agents mine so I was pinned to the tree.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and I flinched at his touch. He brought his other hand to his head band and pulled it off before I really got a good look at it.

There on his forehead was an x and a weird line on each side of it.

"You're from the hyuuga clan?" I asked him. He nodded, and then dropped his face so his forehead was agents mine. His face was close to mine. My face was growing bright red when he spoke.

"I have to go but when we meet again, I will tell you more. Then he did something that made my heart jump. He kissed me, not on the cheek but on the lips.

He then smiled and then backed away.

"What's your name?" I asked him,

"ill tell you next time we meet." He replied and I felt my knees give way. He disappeared and I just sat there until karri showed up and took me back to my house where everyone way waiting.

He had told me mentally not to tell anyone he was hear.


	10. Uchiha Clan?

It took us three days to get from our village to the leaf village. When we finally arrived, the gates were wide open and we could see people walking around. As we walked through the gates we walked strait to the guard post and showed them our pass ports.

"The hokage knows that we are arriving." Karri told the man. He nodded then checks everyone else's passports. When he came to me he stopped and stared as if he were seeing a ghost.

"What wrong, is there something the matter?" I asked him. He blinked then shook his head.

"No please go right on in. the hokage office is at the back of the village.

"Thanks!" karri said as we all started to walk away. I turned from the post and looked around the village. Some how I felt as if I had been hear before but I just ignored the strange feeling.

"Wow this place is so big!" I said stretching out my arms.

"Ha-ha ya its pretty nice! We should go to the hokage and get settled in before we do anything." Karri said.

"Aww come on! I want to look around!" I said turning around to face the group and walk backwards.

"You shouldn't do that you could run into someone." kyokyo said as I saw her holding garra's hand.

"Don't worry about me, im not that clumsy!" I said as I turned around and slammed into someone. I fell back and landed on the ground.

"Owww, Ok maybe I am that clumsy!" I said placing my hand on my head. I opened my eyes and I saw a boy with shoulder length bight blond hair. He was wearing a black and orange outfit.

(I think you all know where im going with this.)

His headband was black and had the leaf sign on it. He also had black sandals on to.

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

"Ya Im alright, Im sorry for slamming into you." I said as he helped me up off the floor.

"Vivi are you alright, what happened." Tamari asked me.

"I DID slam into someone." I told her as I turned around so my back was to the strange guy. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders that kept me from moving.

"Umm is something the matter?" I asked him turning my head around.

"You are an uchiha?" he asked me "a what? I asked him again. Karri pulled me away before he could answer.

"We have to go; maybe we will see you later." Karri said as she pushed me away from the boy.

"Hey wait!" he called to us but she just kept pushing me away.

"What's the deal karri?" I asked her.

"We need to see the hokage, we can't stop to talk." She told me. She pushed me all the way to the hokage's office.

"Ok stop or you will slam me into the door!" I yelled at her. She stopped and I finally stepped away from her. She knocked on the door and then opened it. As we walked through the door we were guided into a room and karri told the lady that we were hear to see the 3rd hokage.

(Yup he isn't dead! Ohh and I don't feel like putting snake man in this one so sasuke does not go to the dark side!)

We waited until the hokage finally entered the room and sat at his desk.

"You are the ones from the sand village?" he asked we nodded our heads.

"Good we had prepared rooms for you hear are your keys. Please enjoy your stay hear at the leaf village." He said with a friendly smile.

– Wow this sooo reminds me of a hotel. - Chibori said. I giggled to myself and she grinned.

"We will have one of our chunin's show you to your rooms." He said. We all nodded once again.

"Oh may I have your CN's? "He asked me.

"Ohh we haven't received those yet, once we do I will be sure to give them to you." Karri said bowing with respect. He smiled and then waved us off. As we walked out of the door an older man with his hair up in a pony tail and it was spiked at the end.

He had a scare across the bridge of his nose and he wore the green vest. For a second I thought he was a jonin!

"Hello my name is Iruka Umino and ill be guiding u around Konaha!" he said smiling at us.

We walked through the village as he showed us everything there was to see. I as exited to go on my own because I could explore and know where all the hiding places were in the village.

Once we got to a set of apartment buildings we walked up the stares all the way to the fourth floor. The cool thing was that we were the only people on that floor so we didn't have anyone we didn't know bothering us.

The first room was tamari's, then gaara, kyokyo, karri, and then I was the last room on the end. When I opened the door, it almost looked like the home I had back at the sand village.

I was amazed I was speechless; I looked around and saw that I would have no trouble settling in. when I turned around he was gone out of the door way. I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door.

I ran to my room and I unpacked everything, once I was done I wrote a note for karri and the other telling them that I went to explore the village. Once I was done I walked out of my home locked the door and taped the note to the door.

Then I was off.

"This is going to be great!" I said to myself. Chibori agreed with me.


	11. Naruto, Sakura and Neji?

As I walked through the village I made sure to memorize ever shop I passed just incase of an emergency. As I walk on I soon came to a shop that had many people in front of it.

–what's' going on? - Chibori asked me.

–Like I would know of the top of my head? - I told her and she didn't reply. I walked over and I found a group of teen's about my age in the center of the group laughing and having fun.

As I got closer I could make only a couple of people out but not many. Then I saw a blond kid starting to stand up and turn toward me. As soon as he saw me he stood there frozen then suddenly yelled

"hey guys I told you! There she is!" I jumped a bit as the crowd of people turned to look at me.

"Oh my god she wears's the uchiha sign!" I heard someone yell. I gulped and started to back up as his friends stood and tried to get a good look at me. I turn and started to run down the street of shops and markets.

I heard the boy and his friends call me but I didn't turn around. I kept running then turned a corner and stopped.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself.

'there you are!" I heard someone yell from my side. I turned my head and saw the blond bay standing there. I froze and just looked at him.

"Why did you run?" he asked me. I blinked then pulled out one of my fans and whacked him over the head with it. He went flying just as his friends turned the corner.

I quickly jumped onto the roof and ran from roof to roof. Suddenly I was tackled from behind and I felt to my right and I pulled my attacker with me as we both hit the ground.

He pined me to the ground with his weight so I could not run again.

"Oww what's your problem!?" I yelled at him.

"First, why did you hit me?" he asked me.

" You scare me." I said.

"Ok next why did you run?" he almost yelled.

"Well first Im not used to that kind of attention and second I don't even know you!" I yelled at him. I started to hear people calling from down the street.

"Will you get off?" I asked.

"No you'll run again! I won't have that!" he said.

"Naruto! What the matter with you!" I heard a girl yell.

"I caught her again this time she can't run away!" he yelled back but was suddenly punched from the side.

"NARUTO, IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR ATTACKING A GIRL!" she yelled as she started to punch him like crazy.

"But sakura don't you recognize her!?" he said trying to get her to stop before she killed him. She stopped and then turned toward me and just stared as I got myself up off the ground.

I heard a gasp and then I was once again tackled to the ground.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! Vivi I didn't recognize you! Have you been!?" she asked me. I just stared at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about I don't even know you!" I told her. She looked at me then jumped off of me and then said

"ohh don't play games with me! Come on were your friends! Don't you remember!?" she said in a playful manner. I got off the ground as everyone else showed up.

"Im sorry but I don't even know you." I said as I turned to leave.

"What do you mean? We are child hood friends!" she yelled

"VIVI! WERE ARE YOU!?" I heard someone yell from far away.

-Crap! - I said in my head.

"Listen I have to go my friends are looking for me." I said as I tried to jump onto the closest roof but my left arm was grabbed harshly. I turned and saw the same guy from before.

"It's you." I said in a low voice. He just stared at me with his silver eyes.

"Neji do you know her?" a girl asked from behind him.

"Neji?" I said. Something pounded in my head and I grabbed it with my right hand.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him but he didn't I fell to my knees with the force of the pain.

– You need help! Call for karri quick! - Chibori yelled inside my head. I tried to stand but my legs were numb. My head was starting to spin so I sent out a chakra blast to single her where I was just as I was ready to black out chibori kept me wake with her power.

I felt karri's chakra respond to mine and that she was on her way. My body fell numb but my mind stayed awake.

"Hand her over!" karri yelled to who I now know as neji.

" You will have to try and make me." He replied. Karri grinned and to a fighting stance then said,

"Fine ill make this fast." Then it went silent.


	12. Unexpectided Seal

as i sat there i tryed to use the little healing skills that temari had teacher her while in her training. as she started to finally regain the control in my arms i hear someone started to yell. if i placed the voice right, i think it was tenten.

"neji what are you doing!? what the matter with you all of a sudden?" she half asked half yelled at him. he sayed quiet and didnt repliy to her question instead she watched karri with focused.

-ok just a little more.- i thought as i felt my control over my legs return to me. as i finnaly had full control over my body once again, i slowly began to rise. i slid away from them so they could not see me as i tryed to leave the soom approtching battle feild.

i suddently masked my chakra and they noticed at once. i heard karri's feet slide inm my direction.

" vivi if you try and leave again ill WILL use force." she said telling the complet truth in her voice. i gulped but with all of the attention from before i chose to ignore her.

suddently i felt two more chakra's flaring in the distance. i reconized them almost as if it was second nature to me.

- great could this day get any worse?- i said in my head. strangly chibori never answerd me. this was becuse she normally always answerd my questions. but right not i didnt have time to worry about this, i had to wait untill i was alone and somewhere i could be safe without nosey eyes.

i could feel the chakra getting closser with every passing min and i knew if i sayed much longer i would have to deal with HIM. i didnt feel like being thretend by his sand so i dicided to make a quick get away but i made them look the other way by creating clons and having them run in the direction.

most of every on followerd after them but three people stayed behind. karri.neji and the more alert naruto. i could tell by his face he wasent going to let this drop anytime soon so i unmasked my chakra and telaported onto the roof ubove me just as karri and neji had amde a dive for my position. the srange throbing was starting again but it stayed at a low pain so i put it off untill later.

as i reaperd o found naruto had seen my plan and was waiting for me. he suddently summon multi shadow clone jutseu and they all came after me. i was freaking out so bad that i suddently felt the pain grow but this time is was a very large burst of chakra.

about more then half of his clones were taken out and i suddently felt that something inside of me had awakend. i looked at naruto and i was surprised to see him staring at me.

"the shuringan.." he said(sorry if again miss spelled.)"not only that but its fully developed!"he said in surprise and i looked at him like he was crazy. i felt chakra was sent flying tword me and i jumped out of the way and took off down the roof.

i saw karri and neji were following close nehind and naruto right on my heel. i suddently started to search forany possibale way out of this, seeing only one, the huge mob of people that were at the festavile.

so i took the sky quickly and jumped off the roof and glided in the air untill i landed into the large mob. i was safe untill someone saw me and gasped and stared at me with shock.

this drew more attention to me and i was so flusterd and confused that i droped my guard. i was quickly takled to the ground and rolled over a few times. i was once again pinned to the ground. i looked up and again it was naruto.

he was breathing hard and he had red in his eyes. and the strange marks on his face grew fuzzy. his chakra and changed and didnt seem the same.

he stared at me and then pulled me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulder and started to dart of in a random direction as kuni had embebd themself into the ground where were just were people started yelling and screaming and running away.

naruto was running at such a fast speed my eyes almost had a hard time following him. neji and karri were close behind but i could feel another chakra waiting for us as naruto suddently stoped and jumped into a nearby tree.

he stared at someone ahead of us and once i heard his voice i knew who it was.

"put her down or ill take her from you." he said coldly. naruto growled with anger and jumped at the persom infront of us intending to fight while still holding on to me. garra snikerd at his lame attempts to fight as he called his samd to sheild him.

once naruto hit the sand i was suddently pulled from his grip and pulled to the forest floor. i heard a low growl escape naruto and as he started to fight back at the sand holding him in place.

i fell into a bed of sand and it wraped around me. i strugled to get away from it but it but it held fast to my skin. iwinced in pain again and it slowly made its way up around my waist. just as it made about half way some one grabed my arms and yanked me out and i winced in the terible pain it caused to my legs and hip.

i felt strong arms wrap around my waist and i was pulled backwords with force i was not expecting. i looked up to see neji's face again looking down at me with something overflowing in his eyes.

i looked away from and i again started to strugle in his grasp untill i was again pulled into the air as a large amount of sand was about to crash ontop of us. the wind had picked up and we both heard blades coming out way but he wasent fast enoughto move so they hit his back and i was flung from his grasp.

i landed very harshly on a thick tree brantch. i groned at the slight pain that was slowly groming in my body.

-when will this end?- i asked myself. again chibori had not answerd, i was starting to panic. i tryed to sit up but only succeded half way. i was having a hard time moveing my legs!

i looked down at them and they were really brused and there were small but bleeding cuts all over them.

"ow thats not good." i said out loud. i suddently felt a strange chakra appear abhind me and i twisted around saw who it was. as he walked into the light i saw his face to comfirm my suspition. sasuke, or so i was told thats what his name was.

he was glaring at me strait in the eye. he swiftly walkt up to me and grabed my collor with both hands and pulled me up but since he was younger then me he was not as tall.

"who are you!" he asked me venom in every word that came out. he had closed his eyes then reopend them and i saw that they had turned red with black ring and with strange things attatched to it, there was three in each eye. they started to spin and i felt his eyes travle into my mind. i groaned in pain as he dugg deeper into my head.

then suddently i felt his chakra come close to what looked to be a closed door but when he tryed to touch it, he was sent flying out of my mind by two forces that he was unawear of.

he was so surprised that he droped me and i landed aaian roughly on the branch shivering with pain.

"that was his doing!" sasuke spoke with furry in his voice.

"how did itachi get into your mind! whats behind that door!?" he yelled at me demanding answers but when i looked up at him i had the look of and idiot. i had no idea in hell to what he was talking about!

"first...who is itachi and second...what do you mean he has ben in my head!" i yelled at him. karri landed right infront of me with the look of anger and fear in her eyes.

"get away sasuke, you will triger something that might casue a train reaction." she sneird at him. the entire group had stoped what they were doing to listen to this, they all wanted to know what had happend.

neji stood on a near by brantch and garra was not to far from temari to our left. naruto had landed neaxt to neji and the rest of the group had showed up.

"what are you talking about!" he yell in anger that he was not getting his answers.

"she has no idea what your talking about, she wont untill we can find itachi again and get him to remove it." she said, the note in her voice was telling us that she didnt really wanting to be saying this.

"explain!" he yelled again. she sighed and glarred at him.

"fine but i will make it breafe!" she snaped. "you were young at the time but we had returnd to the village the night of the uchiha masacor. she had come acrros you while i guess were going home so she followed and she saw itachi kill your parents.she chased you both down and saved you from a bloddy death. but she could not save you for long for itachi had gotten his hands on you and also sealed your memories of her.once you were out of the way she told us to take you away from the soon arriving battle so you could not get hurt so i told kyokyo to take you to the hospital for medical attention.i stayed and added youe sister in her angery filled battle but itach was alot stronger then us and he has pinned me agenst a wall with a seald kuni and he seald a demon with her...and me. in doing so this took all of her memories from her life before and she was left with little to go off of and ever since the one time we tryed to remoce the seal, the cresant blue moon has been on her head.we never attempted it again incase we risced her life in the prosses." she finished.

no one moved they were all wide eyed and mouths hung open. even sasuke who normally never showed emotion, was gaping. then suddntly he bent over in pain and was clasping his head.

i felt the trobbing gorw bigger and i winced at the added pain. suddently and finnaly chibori and spoken to me, but not in the way i had hoped.

-you fool!- she yelled at me but it wasent directed at me but at karri, i could tell. siddently a star had formed on sasukes head but then shaderd into nothing. he stoped howling in pain and stared at the tree bark, i saw karri look at him with happyness, the seal had broken for him, but why was it so hard for me?

sasuke pulled his head up and looked at me. tears formed in his eyes, i was a bit surprised and didnt know how to take the acction. he suddently felt his takle her to the tree again, but this time it was not in a harsh mannor but in a caring mannor, whe was silently weeping in my arms as i held him.

karri had a sad look in her eyes and everyone else and come to join us.

" i thought i was that last of my family, but im not! i have someone hear with me still that itachi could not take from me!" she said in one breath.

i looked down at him with surprise, was he sugjesting that karri theroy true!


	13. Forbbiden Section

As i threw the last kuni i had hit yet again the center of the target. my thoughts travled in and out of reality.

my mind travled once again to last week, just after sasuke had been lifted from his seal.

**Flashback**

_he had cryed in his arms most of the time while my face stayed plasterd to the surprised face.  
_

_after karri had finnaly pryed him off garra kneeled down, took my arm and wraped it around his neak to give me some suport._

_ as we all head back to our apertments, i noticed that neji had stay by my side the entire time, i also saw that tenten way not very happy about this._

_once we arrived everyone pilled into my apartment. they ploped me onto the couch and sasuke sat to my right and neji took the seat to my left. _

_every one had stared but soon laughed at the new sight. i could see tenten in the backround fliping a kuni in her hand with deadly force. _

_i will have to keep an eye on her from now on. as i sat there sasuke had started to talk to me about all the things that i had missed and he kept calling me his sister. i was skeptical of the idea but for some reson i felt happy inside. _

_chibori for some strange reson kept her mouth shut and just lisend along as well. he told me that he had grown alot and made me promise to train with him soon so he could show me his skills._

_ i heard chibori llaugh at this, she enjoyed listening to him talk about what has happend with him and his very close friends. but as i listend to him i kept my guard up around neji who was currently talking to naruto about something._

"_**hello vivi, are you home?**_" _sasuke asked me._

"**_oh what? sorry i spaced out a bit._**" _i said trying to cover my thoughts again._

"**_well anyway i had asked you how long you were going to stay hear. i mean this is your home, you were born hear after all you should stay her from now on right?_**"_ he asked with a smile on his face. the room grew quiet and i just looked at him with a blank face._

"_**stay hear? my home is Suna, thats where i was born...right?**_" _i asked karri as i turned to face her. _

_once my eyes met hers she droped her aze and i new her answer, but with me being stibbern and very hard headed at times i pryed further._

"_**karri i was born in suna right? even garra will agree with me.**_" _i said to look at him now but he wasnt looking at me either._

_ in fact no one would look me strait in the eye._

"**_im right arnt i?_**" _i asked again felling a bit confused._

" **_vivi i didnt want to spring this on you all at once but, you were not born in suna, but in konaha. the village hidden in the leafs is your home land._**" _she said._

_ i stared at her with a blank face.i wanted to say something but the words would get cought in my mouth._

_ i wanted to say them but they wouldnt come out. i droped my gaze to import this new information. was i really from konaha? i wasnt born and raised in suna all my life?_

_ these questions pleued my mind the entire time. not to long after that i asked if some one would help me outside onto my pourch. _

_garra walked over and walked me out and helped me sit in a cair that came with the apartment. as garra went back inside with the rest of the group my thoughts plueged my mind with more and more questions. _

_but there was one that stood out from the rest, one that got me into deep thoughts. if i was from konaha, what happend that made me forget everything that took place in my life?_

**End Flashback**

i stared at the target and then turned on my heel and walked out of the traing area. my head was in the clouds so of course i wasent playing attention to where exaticly i was going and i ran tino someone.

i looked up and there was neji walking around with sakura. this perked my curiosity and i questioned the two with a confused look on my face. neji was blushing like mad and was trying to hide something behind his back and sakura was shaking her hands trying to tell me that it wasnt what i was thinking.

i was still a bit confused but decided that i would leave them alone.

"**well i have to be somewhere but ill leave you two alone together.**" i said and winked to them. nejis eyes when wided eyes and sakura's jaw droped to the ground.

"**are you really that blunt!?**" she yelled but quickly coverd her mouth with her hands.

my face went blank trying to regester what she had meant by it. i shruged my shoulders and went on my way. i would think about it later, right now i hade a promise to keep. sasuke had made me promise to spend the day with him, so he could fill me in on some things since i was gone.

i still dont know whay he belived i was his sister but one thing alays hit my mind, the star on his forhead and then t sharderd. then he suddently remember things i had no idea what he was talking about? there wass so much on my mind, like while i was hear i decided i was going to take the jonin test.

but that wasent for awhile. karri and kyokyo had been alot buisyer then normal and they wont tell me whats going on, and when i get home from my rounds around konaha, i would stop by karris and find that she wasn't there.

this all puzeled me but i let it fade from my mind as i came up to the ramen shop to see two figures sititng there. i enterd and sat down next to the black haird boy knowing intently that he was not awair of my presence. he was to busiy talking to the boy nezt to him.

"y**a im waiting for my sister to get hear. im going to show her around konaha and show her my skills.**" he said proudly.

i felt warm inside and almost gigled at it. i knew right away that it was sasuke and naruto.

"**well there isen't much to show her. i think she already knows everything hear.**" naruto said.

"**no i asked the hokage and he said she has seen everything but the the forbidded section.**" he said with a frown onm his face.

" **he aslo told me that it would not be wise to take her there, since he knows about the seal on her mind.**" he finished, i decided now was better then later to bud in.

"**so whats the forbbidden section of konaha?**" i asked ordering myself a bowl of ramen. they bother jumped at the sound of my voice that i positive that they were both going to fall of there chairs. they soon regained there composer and looked at me with surpries in there eyes.

"** how long have you been there?**" naruot asked me.

"**i must have gotten hear a few seconds after you did naruto.**" i replied taking the bowl from the server and thanker her. i took a pair of chopsticks and began to eat. sasuke jst stared at me not sure what to say as a replie. i decided that i would help him out a bit.

"**so what do we plan on doing today sasuke?**" i asked him. he stared at me with eyes that plainly said

"_dont think im stupied_" look. BAMM there goes that idea.

"**ok ok so i kinda evesdroped big deal! but you didnt answer my question.**" i said trying to get them off my back. they just kept staring at me untill sasuke finally spoke up.

"**its the section of konaha that the uchiha clan lived in.**" he said with sadness and pain in his eyes.

"**well what happed there that mad it forbidded?"** i asked obliveous to his feeling tword the matter. he looked at me with wide eyes then trned back tword the table.

"**its where the entire uchiha clan was murderd by itach uchiha... our brother.**" he said this caught me off guard.

"**wait i dont have brothers and nto im suposed to belive that i have two now!?**" i said almost choking on my ramen.

sasuke and naruto were taken back by this and confusion was playing in there eyes. i waited for an answer but i knew i was not going to get on eny time soon so i made an exquise and told sasuke i would have to hang out with him another time because i had something important to do.

i finished my bowl and paid for it. something inside of me was swelling with sarow but i didnt know what it was. as i was walking the streets of konaha i noticed there were strange figures walking around in black trentchs coats with red clouds on them, one was carrying what looked to be a huge sword with him.

i raced after them and stayed close to there trail. they walked into a dead end ally and i walked in after them not niticing them telaport behind me. i looked at the wall with confusion then i noticed the shadows get bigger.

i swung around and i saw the facing me. one had removed his had and he had pale blue scaly skin. he had weird eyes and a sharp toothy grin on his face. the other man's face ws still coverd.

"**what are you doing hear!?"** i yelled at them taking out one of my fans from my belt around my waist.

"**is this her itachi, im tierd of walking aound tring to find her!**" the fishy man said.

"**its fine kisamie, we found her.**" itachis said then took of his hat to look me in the eyes. wait havent i hear of him before? then it hit me. this was the man that sasuke claimed he was our brother.

-_great not what i was hopping for today. its to eirly for this!_- i thought to myself. i stood in a battle stance ready rfor their first move.

-_hear we go_- i thought. sparks went flying.


	14. Cracked Seal

as i threw another kuni at them they doged and ran at me.

itachi on the left and kisami on the right. i jumped into the air and made some hand signs and summoned my fire phoenix tornado no jutsue.

i spun around and the wind picked up and it couhgt fire. i spun and spun untill the entire ally was coverd in ash, some of the garbage still on fire.

i landed with grace and i looked around but didnt see them anywhere.

i pulled out a fan from my belt just in case and i slowly walked forword. i heard a noise to my right and i turned sharply to see a shuriken flying my way.

i moved to the side but it cut my cheek,enough to draw blood. i flet more cuts tought my skin and i winced in the sidden pain.

i made a few more hand signs and i summoned my flying dragon nibikito. i jumped onto her back and i comanded her to fly from the battle. i sure as hell didnt want to run but i had no choice, i was almost out of chakra.

nibikito took a large amount of my chakra every time i summoned her so i only used the jutsu when it was an emergancy.

as we flew away i could feel there chakra following me. "**_nibikito fly higher! we had to get out of reach!_**" i commanded.

she nodded nad rose into the air. my arm was bleeding heavily and the cut on neak was sore. i use what little amount of chakra i had left to try and heal the wounds.

i was so busy with healing myself i didnt notice the person teloport behind me untill they grabed my injured shoulder and threw me to the right.

i was cought off guard and as i fell i saw the man cancled my jutsu.

i was falling tword the ground, that is untill someone cought me. i looked up to see the face of my rescuer to see itachi there looking down at me.

"**_let me go!_**" i yelled at him, struggling agenst his grip. he stared at me with a blank face, as if this was normal for him!

"**_itachi i thought you said this would be easy! i used way to much chakra trying to catch her!_**" kisami yelled with a pissed off look on his face.

"**_ i underestimated her, but that wont happen again. we cant leave untill we have both of them with us. we need the demons that i planted inside of them._**" he said now looking tword the hokage tower.

suddently a vision of something came into my mind. i was surprised as it watched the weird image play before me.

"**_try it again!_**" a women yelled.

"**_i cant do it! i dont have enough chakra!_**" the girl with long blue hair said half whining.

"**_is that me?_**" i asked to myself. chibori answerd.

-_yes that is you and the other girl is the one called temari. pay attention and listen carefully, this wiil help you remeber._- she said as she faded away.

i did as told and i watch with intrest.

"**_if you cant master this escape jutsu how will you ever become a sucseful ninja?"_** temari asked me.

i had a pout on me face. i was wearing some weird cloths. and i had a diffrent head band on, it looked to be the one karri had, the leaf head band.

"**_repeat after me, Sonic blast no justu._**" she said. i repeated.

"**_ok now try compleating the tequnice._**" she said and walked back a few feet. i walked into the middle of the feild and centerd my chakra.

i opended my eyes and there were the red eyes. like the last time..

"**_SONIC BLAST NO JUTSU!_**" i yelled and my body was surounded in a blurry ball. it grew then shrank then suddently id burst sentding wind and chakra flying in every direction.

i landed on my feet and i looked around. my ears were rinning and i tryed to find temari, she walked around a tree she had been behind and she was grinning.

"**_see what did i tell you?_**" she said to me.

"**_you mean i did it?_**" i asked with hope evedent in my eyes.

"**_well you have to work on it, it was not a stable as it should have been, thats why your ears were ringing so much._**" she said.

" **_but all in all that was perfect._**" she said and i jumped on her making her fall to the ground. we were both laughing. the image faded and i looked around.

"**_was that a vision?"_** i asked at random.

-_no that was a forgoten memory. it was one of the few that sliped throught itachis hold._-chibori said. she smiled

-_now return and bring your knolage back to life!_- she said happly. my eyes shot open and there was itachi still staring at me.

i cheaked my chakra level and for some reson i felt like i was overflowing with chakra.

i pushed the worrie away for now. i had plently if not more to do this jutsu. i made the same hand signs and itachi's eyes widend with surprise.

my eyes closed and once they were open i was praying that this jutsu worked the way it should. i felt my chakra level sky rocket and i yelled out my jutsu for him to hear it.

"**_sonic blast no jutsu!_**" i yelled and my body burst out a blurry bubble around me and it repelled itachi from me.

i watched as the bubble grew and i had a firm control on it. once it burst it fired everything it had on the akiski members.

(**i know this is spelled wrong to please review and tell me how its spelled thanks!**) they were sent flying away,far from konaha, i fould feel them land somewhere in the sound village.

i stood up from my spot on the roof and looked around. every one on the ground was either looking at me with a scary look in there eyes or they were still holding there ears from the horrible sound. i felt bad.

i didnt mean to cause the people pain. i hear someone yell my name and i turned arounf to see naruto and sakura running my way. followed by karri,kyokyo and neji who was following sasuke.

they all had wories in there eyes. i felt pain in my hear as i remmberd the words itachi had said.

"_we cant leave untill we have both of them with us. we need the demons that i planted inside of them._" it was like a broken record.

i looked at my friends again and then looked away. i didnt have the heart to look at them strait in the eyes. i started to jump away from them and i headed for they apertmen building.

once i was inside i slamded the door behind me and i locked it. i walked to my balcany door and i slid it open and walked out side. i leanded agenst the wall and looked at konaha with its busling people and children playing around or going to school.

it was still eairly in the day and the sun was in the middle of the sky. but it was nice outside. a cool brease fanned konaha and the sun was never to hot. a smile spread on my lips and i felt something wet slide down my cheaks.

i knew what it was and it didnt bother me one bit. i was crying, why? i didnt know myself my i didnt try to stop myself as i felt more and more tears fall down my face as if i was letting go of the built up emotion inside me.

i was trying to go to the forbbiden section of konaha but i was interupeted by the strange men. i ignored the banging i heard at my door, i knew it was my friends and sasuke wanting to get in but i didnt know how to face them.

i could still feal my chakra rising inside me at an inhuman speed. this worried me because normall chakra didnt rise this fast, you had to learn alot of chakra control to gain this much at one.

not only that it came with age as well. i walked back into my apartment and slid the door shut and locked it. i sat in the middle of my living room floor and crosed my feet and i placed my hands on my knees.

i closed my eyes and i tryed to center my chakra, this was weird because my chakra balence was way Way off balance!

-_hmmm_- i thouoght to myself. i opend my eyes and i stood up with ease. the room was silent now.

-_they must have left me alone finnally._- i thought. i could still feel the wet lines on my cheeks so i chose not to leave my home for a bit. even thought i was not tired at all from the battle i didnt want to run into the strange men for awhile untill i can stratin myself out and was ready from them.

then a question poped into my head.

-_who were they talking about? was there another person with a demon like me?_- i asked myself.

-_duhh! karri has one! remeber? when you first woke up? ohh and i think naruto has one as well. i think it was the kyuubi!_- she said with a thoughtfull tone in her voice.

-_whats the kyuubi?_- i asked her,

-_the kuubi is the last and the most strongest of the demon gods. i and the 8th demon god and the wolf inside karri is the 7th demon god._- she explaind. this confused me a bit.

-_wait you said there were other memores! i want to see them!_- i said to her.

-_your mind is not ready to take them. once your ready, they will come to you of there own free will._- she said and her vaoince fadded away to leave me to my thoguths.

i hear a knock on my door and i sighed and walked to it. i opended it to find...


	15. The sleep over from hell

the hokage himself, was standing infront of her little apartment.

"**my i come in?**" he asked with a smile on his face. my face went bright red and i bowed and moved out of the way for him to enter.

"**it looks like you have gotten confertable in the short time you got hear.**" he said looking around. i nodded my made no move to rplie to him. he walked over to the arm chair and sat down.he patted the seat on the sofa and i walked around and sat down. he laid back and relaxed while i sat there very nervious in the hokage's presence.

"**your friends came to me explaining the you would not talk to anyone and this was not normal behavor for you and since you would not answer to anyone i told them i would come over to see what was wrong. **" he said looking at me. i lowerd my head to avoid his eyes.

"**so tell me what happend today in the market?**" he asked with intrest.

"**we i saw itachi and kisami walking around so i followed them and i ended up fighting for my life. but when i was just about to become kidnaped he said something that starlted me.**" i finished and he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"**you fought off the akatski?**" he asked with amusment in his voice. i nodded but decided to continue with my story.

"**he said that he needed me and karri because he needed the demons he planted inside of us. i have no idea what he was talking about and thats when i had a vision but i was told that it was a memory.**" i said and the hokage seemed confused.

"**who told you that?**" he asked leaning forword with mor intrest then before.

"**chibori did.**" i answerd him. he looked at me with no change in his expression.

"**who is chibori?**" he asked me.

" **she talks to me inside my head. i dont know how she talks to me without me seeing her but she does and she helps me alot when i need her the most.**" i asnwerd him as if it was normal. he looked at me with a blank face.

" **may i try something?**" he asked with a smile on his face.

i was confused and i hesitated for a minute then noded to give him the ok. he nodded and placed his hand on my forhead and closed his eyes. i felt chakra gather in his hand and i started to become worrried. _what was he trying to do?_ the chakra soon slowly flowed into my head and i winced at the pain that the introsion had caused.

"**dont worry, i wont hurt you.**" he said with promice in his words. i gulped and tryed to stay calm but it didnt help much when the pain started to grow a litle bit at a time. i saw his face turn from emotin to emotion.

-_**what does he think he's doing?**_- chibori finnaly asked me.

-_i dont know._- i answerd her. she gasped and i felt the chakra rush through my entire body. it was cold and i flt like i had just been thrown into a freezer.

-_**tell him to get out or i will use force, he is trying to go places inside your mind even yo are not alowed to go yet.**_- she said with venom driping from her words. i started to panick and i tryed to move away from him but my body was not responding to me.

it was like i was frozen and i no control anymore.

-_i cant move!_- i replied to her and she growled in responce.

i felt another chakra start to take form within my body and i saw his face turn into surprise. his chakra stop it advance and the new chakra started to grow and grow within my body. i started to feel warmth through my body.

his face was growing more concernd by the second. when i felt chibori's face take form inside my mind i say his eyes shoot open and stare at me. chiboris face was slim ans fine tonded, she had long silver hair and shiny silver eyes. she had on some wear armor that i have never seen before in my life. she was glarring at the chakra that was the hokage. she suddently grabed it and started to pull the chakra with her. her shinly silver chakra wraped around his sky blue one and i felt the touge of war inside of my head. the hokage was grunting in pain and he was trying to pull away, to get away from her.

-_chibori he is trying to get away! why not let him go?_- i asked her. she stoped and took this into consideration.

-_**well i guess but tell his that if he ever trys that little stunt or anyone else for hat matter im going to rip the chakra sourse right from his body!**_- she said then returned to the darkest corner of my mind.

i was looking at the hokage and he was huffing in loss of air. he was sweating and his face was flushed with the effort. i quickly ran and got him a glass of water and he drank it greatfully. he sighd and then looked at my with interest showing fully in his eyes.

"**well, i havent seen her in a long time... but what is she doing hear and instead of guarding her lands?**" he asked me as if trying to provoke chibori to answer and this time we both heard her.

-_**i would be if a sertant akatski had not destroyed my land and placed me into a sealing ord!**_ - she said now very pissed off. the hokage was surprised by her answer.

"**he destroyed your lands?**" he asked again. she growled a warning and he sighed.

"**but that does not explain karri.**" he said out loud.

-**_well she has the demon wolf inside her._**- chibori stated planly as if bored with the subject. the hokage looked at me with interest in his eyes.

"**go on.**" he said and she sighed as she complied with his request.

-**_well the night i was sealed into vivi, is also the same night that wolf was also sealed inside karri._**- she stated like it was nothing important. the hokage just stared deep in thought. i felt so left out of the conversation right now. i got up from my spot on the couch and i walked over to my sliding glass door again an i opend it with ease.

i walked onto my balkany and i noticed that it was now very late in the day and the sun was starting to set. it was beautiful to see the sun set but it wasent as beautiful as the suna sun set. there really was no comparasion between the two.

i sighed and i leand on the rail and i looked over the village of konaha. there were peole still walking around but most of them were heading home. there in the small crowd of the people was kyokyo and garra.

she was holding onto his arm and he looked lime he was enjoying the attention from her. i saw them walk along the streets and she was carrying a few bag when garra was holding most of them.

he didnt look mad about the fact so kyokyo probably tryed carrying them all day and garra took them away from her again. this in return gave him more attention wich he learnd this very fast. now he was doing it more often and kyokyo always fell for if but never got mad at him.

"**you have a nice veiw hear.**" the hokage said as he leanded agenst the rail as well.

"**ya i guess its ok.**" i replied. then suddenly i saw neji walking around with tenten holding his arm and i felt something grow inside of my heart. ii didnt know what this was so i ignored it and keeped looking at the group.

his face looked like he was not confertable with her holding on to him. suddently he looked up and our eyes met. i stared and he stared back and my face was starting to turn dark red with embaressment. he grew a smirk on his face and he kept staring. i quickly looked away and i saw the hokage staring at where i was just looking.

"**well it looks like your goinn to have some company, and its time i returned home but i was have my ninja on high guard.**" he said whit a friendly smile. i stared at him with surprise clear on my face.

"**no thats ok, we are hear to protect you not you protect us.**" i said trying to sound convincing but it faild horrably.

"**you are our gests hear in konaha and if the akatski are looking for you then they already know you are hear. so you all are now under our protection while you are still compleating your mission by protecting me.**" he said. i could not replie becasue i had no idea how to replie to this comment.

i sighed in defeat and he walked back into the apartment and walked out after he said goodbye.

"**wait he said i was going to have company!**" i said out loud. i looked back at the spot neji was with tenten and i now saw that tenten was storming away clearly pissed about something and neji was running twords my apartment building.

i gasped and i saw him enter the building at the entrance. my head was spinging and i ran back into my house and i locked the glass door behind me and i closed the curtens. within minutes i heard someone knock on my door and i waslk over to the door and very slowly i opended it to see neji standing there breathing hard staring strait at me.

"**h-h-hello neji-san.**" i aid with a nervousness in my voice. i mentally slaped myself for it. he stood there waiting and i slaped myself again for beeing stupied.

" **please come in.**" i asked as i stood back and opend the door for him to enter and he walked in with a wild grin on his face. i stared at him and he made a comment that really reminded me of karri.

"**take a picture it last longer.**" a vain in my head poped out and i looked at him with anger in my eyes. i closed the door and i counted to 10. i took a deep breath and i regaind my composure.

"**so neji-san what bring you hear?**" i asked him going to the kitchen and i filled a tea kettle with water and placed it onto the burner and let it heat up. he didnt answer but i already new why.

"**you want some tea and cookies?**" i asked him politly and he nodded his head still staring at me. he walked over to the couch and sat down while i opend the cabnet and took out some cookies.

i placed them on a plate and i got two tea cups out and i set them aside while i waited for the water to boil. i made a mental note to go shoping later tomarrow. i wasled over to the living room and i sat in the arm chair trying to keep my eyes from traviling over his well musculant body.he dicided to try and break the silence.

"**well you have a nice apartment.**" he said giving me a complament.

"**thanks, so where do you live anyway?**" i asked since i JUST relized theat i had no idea where he even lived.

"**ohh i live in the hyuuga mansion, not to far from hear actually.**" he said now slightly going into thought. an anime sweat drop formed on me head.

"**well you never answerd my question from earleir.**" i said now wondering why he was running tword my building anyway.

"**well i was with tenten as you could have seen but i didnt really want to be there, she said she wanted to go shoping with me but she just wanted to hang on me.**" he said in an annoyed voice.

"**what was she going to to go shoping for this late in the day?**" i asked him.

" **she said she wanted to go to to the new store that opend up somewhere in the mall, but i could tell she was lying but i was bored and i didnt want to deal with hinabi so i took the chance to get out... even if it was an even worst choice.**" he said now shruddering at the very thought.

i was just about to ask who hinabi was when there was a knock at me door again. i got up and i walked over and opend it to find temari,kyokyo,karri,sakura,hinata,tenten,ino,shikamaru,choji,naruto,kankuro,lee,garra,and sasuke standing there with grin's on all of there faces.

they were all holding sleepig bags and baggs and baggs of stuff i didnt want to know.

"**whats going on?**" i asked a bit scared that i thought i already knew the answer.

"**vivi,can we spend a cupole night hear?**" karri asked as she put on the puppy dog face. kyokyo joind her and i finally broke and agreed. i was takled by the girls as the boys walked in and joind neji on the couch.

once the girls finnaly got off they relised that neji was already hear and that surpised them. they all turned around and looked at me with a questioning look. i was confused at first when i t finnaly hit me.

"**it not like that.**" i tryed to explain but they quickly grabed me and draged me towrd my bedroom while temari told the boys to stay put untill we were done having our little talk. once we enterd my room karri closed the door and she locked it to keep the boys from opening it.

"**well? spill it!**" temari told me and i raised my hands in my defence.

"**it was nothing like that! he came over not to long ago actually and we were just talking! the hokage was hear a cupole hours ago on some buisness but he didnt stay long.**" i said but karri saw throught my white lie but didnt press the matter.

"**well fine, but if anything else goes on between you two, there is going to be some blood spilt.**" temari said as she went into her protective mood.

-_**well she acts almost like a sister to you, how very interesting. and what kind of thing is this anyway?**_- chibori asked me with intrest in her voice.

_-its called a slumber party that friends have with other friends._- i replied to her in my head.

-_**ahh it sounds interesting. ahh but i wanted to talk to you about a little while ago.**_- she said. i nodded telling her she had my full atention.

-_**well you know that feeling you felt, but didnt know what it was?**_- she asked me and i nodded mentally.

-_**well that was called jelousy.**_-she said and my expresion was blank. _-whats that?_- i asked her. she sight but told me that she would explain it later.

"**hello earth to vivi, are you still with us?** " kyoyko asked me waving a hand infront of my face. i snaped out of my thougts and i looked at the group.

"**what were we talking about?**" i asked and they all looked at me with blank faces.

"**well i had asked you where we were going to sleep tonight since the living room is where the boys will stay.**" kyoyko asked me with wonder in her eyes.

" **well i have a guest room that is big enough to fit them all in but my room is big enough to fit us all and more. i said planly.**" she nodded and turned to karri and started another conversation. suddently sakura tuned to me and asked me put in the open and infront of every one.

"**hey i was wondering vivi, ever since you came back to konaha you have been acting weird around neji, do you have a crush on him?**" she said and everyones attention was turned to me awaiting my answer.

my face turned as red as a tomato and i could not find my voince to replie. sakura stared at me,her eyes as wide as dinner plates. hinata gigled and my reaction and temari was grinning wildly.

ino was claping happly and kyokyo and karri were staring at me with surprise in there eyes. tenten was staring at me with a hint of anger in her eyes, but she sure as hell didnt let anyone know but me.

suddently the room grew loud with laughter and howling. i was so embaressed that i coverd my face with my hands and every one started to laught at my reaction. i could have sworn that my face was as red as karris hair that night.

**With the boys.**

as the boys sat in the living room they started to talk with mild conversation untill the girls started to drag vivi down the hall and they heard the door close. everyone then suddently turnd tword neji as if awaiting for him to explain himself.

"**what?**" he asked once he finnaly noticed his friends staring at him. naruto had ran down the hall to eves drop on there conversation.

"**what were you doing hear so early huh neji?**" garra asked with curisoity in his voice.

"**well i was out with tenten**(the group of boys ground besides garra and konkuro) **and i saw her looking at me from her balkeny so i told tenten thsat i had just rememberd that i had to be some where and i ran off towrd her apartment. tenten knew where i was going and she wasent to happy about it. she even tryed to stop me but i didnt pay attention to her. once i got up hear all i wanted was to be around her.**" he said as if he was thinking of her while talking.

suddently there was a loud noise comming from down the hall that sounded like lafter and howling. the boys looked at the hall way with curious faces when they turned back to neji who was now gone.

they looked around and they found him taking the pot off the burner and was pouring the water into the tea cups. he was making tea! the boys looked at each other and then nodded to each other.

they all knew what this meant but all they had to do was prove it. there best friend, neji hyuuga was love stuck for vivi. they all got up from there sitting positions and walked over to neji.

"**hey neji i have a question for you.**" shikamaru asked plainly trying to act casual.

"**ya what is it?**" neji asked not even turning around to look at them.

"**do you like vivi uchiha?**" he asked. neji froze and he droped the cup he was holding. it shaderd on the ground and hot water went everywhere. neji flung around to face his friends but what he didnt niotice was that he was blushing like mad.

"**N-N-NO!**" he said trying to cover it up. they all stared at him. he had completly fallen for her!

" **ok we know your game so stop trying to lie to us already or we will have to use force.**" kankuro said with a wicked grin on his face. nejio thought this over while keeping and eye on his friends then lowerd his head to his eyes were coverd.

"**ya i like her but its not like she will like me anyway. not with tenten around and how clingy she is**" he said and he took a towl and started to clear on the mess. when he was done he threw the towl into the sink and grabed another cup from the cabnet when naruto came skidding out of the hall way with a wicked grin on his face.

"**you guys! your never going to guess what i just over heard!**" he said trying to hold back the exitement.

"**what is it this time?**" shikamaru asked with a bored tone in his voice.

"**i just over hear them askig vivi is she had a cruch on neji!**" he yelled so loud that they were sure the girls would hav heard him. they quickly coverd his mouth and draged him into the kitchen whilt neji was once again cleanig up another mess. once they uncoverd his mouth they told him to continue.

"**well when sakura asked her. she never answerd! but suddently they started to laugh!**" he said. they stared at him.

"**when that happends that means that yes they have a huge crush on someone. hinata-kun told me!**" he said proudly.

"**but the way that they were telling it was ok and that she had to look at the expresion on her face must have meant that she was emaressed to no end!**" he finished. they stared at him and again they heard the sound of breaking glass on tile floor.

"**ok dude come over hear so you dont destroy all of her silverware.**" konkuro said pulling away the grumbling neji. garra took his place and made tea for everyone.

"**so neji what was that about you not thinking she wouldent like you?**" choji finally asked gulping down a bag of potato chips. nejis fae grew a bright pink blush as she stared at the floor finding it very interesting all of a sudden.

"**well i dont mind as long as you take good care of her.**" garra said while sasuke nodded in agreement. neji's face turned an even brighter pink and he finnaly spoke up.

"**well...umm...you see...i dont know how to...aproch...this...matter...**"he said growing more and more embaresed buy the minute. garra took the food and drinks over to the living room and placed them onto the table. he soon sat down in the arm chair and the rest of the boys joind his as they talked about how to help neji.

**Back with vivi.**

i sat there staring at sakura as her smile grew into a huge grin.

"**your evil sakura.**"karri said grining as well. i sent a evil glare at her. they even had chibori laughing at me! i felt like i just found out i was naked in the middle of a large croud of people!

-_**dont worry about it. this is natural for human girls your age.**_- she said trying to calm me down. i sighed and i losend up only to jump at the sudden sound of shatering glass. evryone when silent as if to hear what was going on.

after that there were two more shatering nosies. they entire group of girls had to hold me down from going to see what te hell was going on! when the sound never happend agasin everyone set up there areas and mad sure they would be confertable befor we went back to join the boys.

once we walked out of my room and was almost out of the hall the smell of tea hit our noses and we followed our noses to theliving room to hear the boys talking away about something funny. we could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation but smething cought my attention.

"**man if she ever found out you broke her dgood china she is going to ring you neak!**" no one answerd to his remark but i was infureated no the less. i stomped my was into the living room and the boys were starled my the sudend intrusion.

"**who broke what?**" i asked venom driping from my words. they looked at me with horror on there faces. kankuro and garra had already got up and walked to the other side of the living room,ready for the violence that was sure to come.

but once her eyes cought the tea she smiled sweetly and walked over grabed a cookie and tea cup and sat down right next to neji.

(really close i might add) tenten was surprised how she kept her anger in cheak. as vivi sat there sipping her tea and munching on her cookie. neji's face grew hot as narutos words replayed inside of his head the entire time.

i sat there content with my cookie and tea that i was blunt to my suroundings but soon before i could notice anything, someone changed the topic.

"**so, now that i think about it, has the hokage enrolled you into konaha high school?**" sakura asked karri. i spit out my tea in a spray kind of manner and i started to choke on half of my cookie. neji was there patting my back. finnaly i coughed it up and it landed in the trash can.

"**you got to show me how you do that.**" kyokyo looked at me with a wild grin on her face. everyone just glared at her. karri then soon replied to sakura's question with a nodd. i looked up at her staring with surprise all over my face.

"**when did this happen!**" i asked her.

"**well remember when we wernt around that much? well the hokage was showing us around the school. and there was something els but thats not important right now. that fact it that in two days we start out as jouiors at konaha high school.**" karri said.

i stared at her with amazement all over my face.

"**ok you guys need to start filling me on all the things you like to keep from me!**" i said with playfulness in my voice. everyone just started to laugh and i sat there with a slight blush on my face. neji was staring at me with a wicked grin on his face. once every one calmed down ans started to get quiet i took this time to speak up.

"**ok well im not sure what we all can do since i havent gone shoping since i got hear and i need to know what kind of pizza you guys like.**" i said. the boys agreed on three meat pizza and the girls wanted sasuge and peproni and i orderd myself a sasuge,olive and peperoni pizza. the entire group was whispering about something that i could not hear but i could see neji's face light up with embaressment for some resson.

once she hung up the phine she walked back to the group and watched them stare at her with smiles on there faces.

"**ok what did i miss now?**" i asked.

"**oh nothing but i know what we could play!**" temari said. neji put his face in his hands and was shaking it trying to get a blush off of his face.

"**we are going to play spin the bottle!**"sakura yelled happly. i froze in my chair and neji was whining in embaresment i think. i lloked at karri and i was her staring at me like a hawk. she knew what i was going to do, i was going to run and get away.

suddently i bolted from my chair and she jumped from her spot on the floor. i doged her and started to run down the hall when someone takled me from behind. i looked back and there was sasuke sitting on my back!

quickly befor i could throw him off,karri grabed my arms and pinned them behind my back, tied them and pulled me up off the floor. she threw me back into my chair and i grumbled a very long string of impressive cuss words.

everyone was staring at me wiht shock on there faces. i ignored them and took intrest in the wall on the other side of the room.

"**ok now that that's opver, we can get started.**" karri said with a smile on her face. the group nodded not wanting to know why that happend but continued with the game anyway.

-_**wow this is going to be a VERY long night.**_- chibori with a sniker on her face.

* * *

hey guys! its me SkyGoddess14. i made sure to make this chapter REALLY long! XD hope you like! make sure to review so i can get any thought or ideas! thanks you guys and make sure to keep reading! its going to start geting weirder! ohh and i would also like to tell all my devoted readers that im going to make a new story starring sakura! XD make sure to keep an eye out for my updates on it! thanks guys ttyl! 


	16. Night Murder

"ill be right back." i said as i got up and walked down the hall and into my room. they looked at me then went back to there game of spin the bottle.

god i hated that game, it was pointless to me. i closed the door behind me and i walked to my bedroom window and i still it open. a gental breez blew past my face and i sighed.

i looked at the sky and it was pitch black, there moon was very large and it light the streets well.i felt a pair of eyes on me, it sent a shiver down my back.

i looked around trying to find the source and once my eye's landed on the street there was a boy standing there watching me with bright green eyes.

he had blond hair the touched his shoulders and he was wearing a black trench caot to cover his body from the world. i stared at him but i didnt know who he was so i looked away and back at the moon.

i sighed but was quickly shocked when something wized past me face. i blinked a few times and i looked behind me and there was a kuni embeded into my wall!

i gaped at it then looked back at the street to find the owner. my gaze once again landed on the man in the street but his arm was outstreached like he just threw something.

then it ckicked inside my head. that man was the fucking dumass that tryed to kill me! i was fumming so bad that i was ready to jump out the window and kill him but a knock at my door stoped me from this acction and i calmed myself.

when i looked back at the street, the man was gone so i shruged it off... for now that is. i closed my window and i made sure it was locked. i walked over to my door and after the second knock i opended it and i was sasuke standing there with a sickend look of his face.

i raised my eye brow in question and his answer sent me laughing to my floor.

"THEY MADE ME KISS LEE!!!!" he yelled crying anime tears. i was laughing so hard i couldnt breath.

i walked out into the hall and closed my door behind me. i walked back out with him and what as soon as i turned the corrner i was on the floor again. there was neji and naruto and they looked like they were going to puke!

my lungs were burning like fire! tears were streaming down my face and everyone was going in one there torment. i took my seat again and so did sasuke but he still was not happy.

the figure in the street would always cross my mind when i tryed to pay attention to the game. everyone was having a good time untill naruto tryed to take revenge on lee and karri.

"karri i DARE you to french kiss lee!" naruto yelled and everyone backed up.

karri rose to her feet and so did lee. as they were beating and yelling at him for being so stupied, i was giggleing and watching everyone stare in amazement at karri's COLERFULL language.

i giggled all the way to the kitchen to make myself some more tea when i looked out the window and saw the strange figure standing right out my window, staring right at me.

i gasped and i droped my glass. just befor the glass brokw he made a motion for me to follow him and he jumped away into the cloud of trees. the glass shadering riped me from my thoughts and i looked down a bit shaken from this.

everyone got up and started to head for the kitchen. i landed on my knees and i coverd my face with my hands. i was shaking so bad that and earthquake looked small. "vivi are you alright? what happend?" karri asked me as she kneeled down at my side and patted my back.

i felt warmth cover my entire body and i einstantly felt better.

-thanks chibori- i said with graditude in my voice. i saw her smile on her face in my mind.

"its ok im sorry, a cat jumped infront of the window and it skared me half to death."i said completly covering up the incedent.

"cat!? where!?" kyokyo said as she quickly headed for the front door but was stoped by sand. she was pouting when garra draged her back and wraped his arms around her small waist.

he nuzzled her neak and she giggled with the teasing feeling. me and karri knew what was coming after this and i sent them to the living room to "talk" there.

she was a big girl now but she didint have to that infront of everyone. suddently everyone started to pair up and head for the livving room. karri stayed and helped with the clean up but right after that she headed into the living room to play "mother".

i sighed again as i threw away the broken glass into the trash can. i looked out the window and i saw no one so i took it as a hilosination gone wrong.

i shook it off and grabed another cup from the cuberd and porded myself a glass of nice hot green tea.

i pulled the shaded over the kitchen window just incase and i walked back into the room to make sure no one was getting to far in there games or dead because of karri.

Out In The Tree's

"did you get her to follow?" a man asked from a tree branch. he was looking down into the window ov the now coverd kitchen.

"no, she has frineds over and i know they will not let her out by herself." said another voice. the first man grunted and glared at the window.

"it looks like this will be more complicated then it looks," he said then they both vanished to develpo another plan.

Back With Vivi

i was holding karri by the collor and she tryed to pull antoher cupole apart.

"karri what have i told you?" i asked her and she stoped strugling.

"not to interfear with relashionships i dont belong in. but they were laughing at me and tuanting me! "she said trying to get me to change my mind but i knew her game.

"karri no one was laughing at you OR tuanting you. so stop it and settle down befor i lock you in a room and not let you out till morning." i said and she got really depresed. i let her go and she sat in the corner pushing her index fingers together. i sighed and looked back at the group,

"im ok with this as long as you dont do anything in my line of sight of hearing. got that?" i asked and they all shook there heads yes.

"its late and im going to bed and i think you all should do the same." i said as i started to walk down the hall.

"the spare room is for the girls only and if i find any boys in there in the morning im going to kill them." i called back and i heard the girls start to laugh. i walked into my room and the first thing i noticed wa that my window was open and curtians were blowing in the wind.

i sighed and i walked over to them and closed them again.

"i thought i locked those." i said to myself. i changed into my pj's and climed into bed. turned off the light and laid back down. i soon fell into a peace full sleep.

Dream

"vivi! come down to dinner! we are all waiting for you!" a women called.

i looked around and i saw i was inside a bedroom. i got up and walked out the door and down the stare's like i lived there. i walked into a kitchen and i saw a women taking something to the table.

i heard someone call my name and i saw a little boy run up to me and give me a big hugg. i felt my body react and i had no control. i hugged him back and i felt a smile apear on my face.

"hurry neesan! dinner is waiting for us! "the little boy called and draged me the table.

"ok ok sasuke in coming." i said.

-sasuke? he is my brother!?- i thought in my head. then something wraped around my neak and i gasped as the person tryed to choke me.

i looked over my shoulder and there was the man from before.

"its time for you to die." he said calmly.

"yes its time for you to die." the family at the table chanted and then i was thrown from my dream and into the real world.

End Dream

i felt something strong grasping my neak and my hands went to it to try to pull it away but i was still grogy with sleep, my musles were still numb from the rest. as soon as my hands wraped around what felt like hands, i cracked my eyes open and there hovering over me was the man with green eyes.

he was staring down at me and he was frozen, like he was shook from a dream. i groned when i was barley getting any air and i tryed again to pull his hands from my neak and i got them to move just enough to give me some more air.

he shook his head and then again aplied pressure to my neak. i grunted and again tryed to pull them away but to no avail. i looked up at the man that wanted to kill me.

i had a pleading look on my face to let me go and this shocked him. he let go and i gasped in as much air as i could fill my lungs. i hands rubbed my neak with i knew was going to bruse.

my body was alot number then normal and i looked up at him in question. he stared at me in disbelif and then pinned my shoulders instead of my neak.

"what have you done to me!?" he yelled at me but it was more of a whisper. i was so confused that i was staring at him now.

"no thats my line." i said trying to figure thinks out. he stared at me then blinked a few times. he got off the bed and i tryed to sit up but to no avail.

" dont even try it, i numbed your entire body." he said as he leanded agenst the wall tomy right. i turned my head to look at him.

"what are you doing hear." i said plainly, with a bit of a bored tone as well.

"well i figured the best way to get a Jurinchiki was to numb them and then kidnap them but you would not stop talking in your sleep and it ticked me off. but when you woke up, which i did not expect, i didnt expect those eyes of yours. the eyes of an innocent onna." he said with a slight grin on his face.

"if you knew me like some of my friends, im not as innocent as you think." i said with a glare that could stop hearts. he laughed and walked over to my bed once again.

"for now i will watch you but once i feel it is time, i will come back to finish the job. if you tell anyone of this encounter your friends will be hunted and killed, if not tourtured in the most inhuman ways posable." he said with a huge smirk on his face.

i knew he was trying to frighted me but i ddint want to take that chance. i nodded and he placed his hand on my forhead and it glowed blue. suddently my eyes grew tired and just before i fell into total darkness, i felt something touch my lips then disapear.

the next time i woke up, it was morning and my window was closed and locked. i got out of my bed and i relised that my body was still a bit numb, which told me that it was no dream.

i groned and i stood on noddles for legs. i wobled my way to my door and i slowly opended it and a heavanly sent hit my nose. bacon, eggs, tost and hash was this heavanly smell.

as i used the wall to suport myself i slowly made my way down the hall to see temari cooking in the kitchen. i looked around and there was nothing for me to hang on to.

i tryed to walk to the table but my legs gave way and i landed on the floor with a loud thump. temari spun around to look at me laying on the floor face planted into the wood.

she gasped and placed the pan of eggs down and ran to my side.

"vivi what happend? are you ok?" she asked me as she helped me to a chair at the table.

"in fine... you could say it was a rough night." i said trying not to worry her. but it didnt help the mater when i asked her not the tell anyone what happends just a few minutes ago. he agreed but with one condition, i tell her everything later. so i sighed and shook her hand and she went back to her cooking.

"temari, i didnt know you were such a great cook." i said as i inhaled the sent of food again.

"ha! you should have seen me when i was younger! no one would eat my cooking, but i finally got the hang of it and now my brothers wont leave me alone. cook us lunch temari, cook us this, make us that. MAN i just was to rip there heads off!" she said actually ripping an orange in half.

she looked at it and then started laughing. i made a mental note not to bugg her about her cooking. just as she set a plate full of food infront of me, someone walked into the kitchen. it was naruto and what i saw was NOT what i wanted to see first thing in the mornning.

there he was in all his glory, he had a small towl covering the front of himself and his right hand scratching the back of his head. he had another one of his goffy grins on his face.

" hey would ya mind telling me where your larger towls are? i looked everywhere and i cant find them." he said tryig to act casual about it.

i started to chock on my food and temari whiped around only to gasp and drop the pan she wa holding which ladned on her foot which in turn made her slam her hand down on the cutting bored which by some freak incedent had my kitchen knives on them.

as they were flying tword him, i ducked and heard a loud thud. i prayed to kami that he was not dead. hinata would kill me! i looked up at him and there he was pinned to the wall by the knives in a very weird postion and he had NO towl to cover himself!

i felt my face turn bright red and i coverd my face with my hands to keep me from burnig my eyes.

"temari... go help him before he hurts himself." i said.

"you go do it1 its your house!" she yelled back and i could tell the she was just as embaressed as i was. i sighed in defeat as i got up from my seat and slowly walked over to him.

i made sure to keep my eyes closed as i pulled the knives out and throw them in another direction. i heard him sigh in releif and i pointed down the hall to the cubord there.

"the towls are there now please go get desent." i said still closing my eyes. i heard him scery down the hall and from the cabnet to the bathroom. i opend my eyes and wakled back to the table.

i began to eat again as temari recollected hereslf and plated the rest of the food. just then everyone else came down the hall sniffing the air. they soon reached the table and began to eat the food.

i gulped down my last bite and excused myself from the table. i waslked out onto my porch and looked over konaha. the sun was nice and bright and the breez was cool and welcoming.

it lifted my hair and made it dance in the cool air. i closed my eyes and enjoyed the solitude untill i felt that chilling feeling again. my eyes shot open and there he was on tree branch a few feet way from my balcony.

i stared at him and her stared back untill he lifted up his hand.i soon saw a beautiful white rose with no thorns being offerd to me. i blinked a few times ad i felt my hand move on its own accord.

it lifted and it took gentaly took it from his hand. as it did he took my hand and brought it to his face and kissed it. when he returnd it to me i heard the balcony door slide open and close again.

i looked over my shoulder and i saw temari walking towrds me. but when i looked back, he was no where to be found.


	17. Unwanted Prison

"what is it temati?" i asked her.

"you need to tell me, if you dont that bruse on your neak will get SOMEONE's attention." i sighed, i had forgoten about that.

i could feel his chakra really close by almost as if he was standing right behind me.

"i cant talk about it right now... can i have some time to myself and think a bit?" i asked her in a kind way.

she nodded and walked back inside. once i turned around i heard the curtons close on the inside and the door lock. i knew what was going on but i chose to ignore it. i brought the rose up to my face and i took this time to examin it.

it was very beautiful but there were many colors to a rose, so why did he give me a white one? i felt a hand cover my mouth and another start from my left waist and travle over my chest and grab my right shoulder.

i was suddently pulled backwords into something hard. i tryed to pull away but he had to much of a tight grip.

"i dont think you want to do that." he whisperd into my left ear. i stoped and turned my head to look at him. of corse the man with green eyes. i glared at him with ice in my eyes. he laughed at this and tightend his grip untill i winced in slight pain.

he grinded and i felt him jump into the air. i looked down to see us high in the air,gliding over houses. what was he doing! i grabed his hand that coverd my mouth and i moved it away.

"let me go! where are you taking me!" i yelled at him. he moved his hand over my mouth again and this time i bit it. i drew blood and he droped me in mid air. i fell and i landed on top of a house.

he landed right infront of me yelling alot of words close enough to match karri's. i stood up and as soon as i tryed to run in the other direction i was takled and was pinnded to the roof top. i looked back and it was someone different. this man had black hair and red eyes.

he was glaring at me. as he tied my hands behind my back i saw the green eyes man looking at his hand.

"man that hurt!" he yelled and there was another man that poofed out of nowhere.

"dont worry once we get back to the safe house, well get it bandeged up. lets hope she dosent have rabes from the demon she holds. this ticked us both off. i started strugling and he started to grin at me.my eyes changed to a bright silver and my arua became dangerous.

"hey guys, i think she took offence from that coment!" he yelled to them and i was pratically growing. the new guy had blue eyes and his silver hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. he had a black trench coat on and he was watching me with his blue eyes.

crystal blue met dull blue. he walked over and grabed my hair and yanked at it as it brought my head up to him. i was trying to hold back the pain. he forced me to open my eyes again and they were a shiny silver.

as he looked closer as if looking for something i slowly backed up then slambed my head into his. he fell back and both of our head were driping blood. i was growling but not fron the pain but from the face that he tryed to paralize my mind. the man on top of me was laughing his ass of at this.

i took him by surprise by taking my right leg and launching it into his back. he howled in pain and he fell off. i rolled away and was almost free when the blond grabed my waist and pulled me back. tears started to slid down my face but i held my anger ready to strike if needed.

i looked at the rose from before and as i glared at it, it burst into flames. they tuned to look at it and then me. my teath became sharp and my nails grew into claws.

"she took more offence to it then we thought." the blond said.

"cant we just sudate her? it would make things so much easer!" he winded. i growled at him in warning.

"release me if you treasure your lives" i growled in a deep voice. they stared at me like i was crazy. the blue eyed boy sighed and walked over to me and kneeled right infornt of me. he grabed my chin and forcfully pushed it to the right. he bent down and i felt something on my neak.

i gasped once something sharp punctured my skin and it drew blood. i howled inpain and i felt chiboris power fad into a numb state. my boby fell limp and my apearance returned to normal. my eyes stayed half open and i had no feeling what so ever.

i felt like i was being druged, he griped my right shoulder and mixed more of my blood with something else. my mind was getting hazey but i could still judge what was going on. i felt my skin turn cold in some places and my heart hurt.

"finally! i thought that was going to last all day!" the blond said behind me. i felt him pull away and something wet slid over my wound. i felt my skin get warmer but i felt pain in wavws coming from my shoulder.

i had enough strength tommy my head to the side and i saw he had bit my shoulder. i looked back at him and he was licking the blood off of his lips. i felt sickend by this, my insides fliped in distaste.

"hmm her blood is mixed well with a large amount of power. i almost had a hard time keeping myself at bay." he said with a strate face.

"well one down two more to go. but first we need to make sure that this one will not be going anywhere." the red eyed boy said. i felt the boy behind me move and lift my body as well. my body fell limp agenst him and he trye to suport me.

"you know she is heavy!" he winded and i let out a low grow as if letting him know i was still there and really pissed. he started to laugh as he handed me over the the blue eyed boy and he picked me up bridle style.

my headwas suported with his left elbow and i felt like i wanted to just go to sleep but my will kept me awake. i watched as we started to head over to my apartment.

we stayed in the trees and once we were standing right infron of my balcony but coverd by the trees. i saw kyokyo and neji standing there. he had a worried face and i tryed to call for him but all i got out was a croked sound. the blue eyed boy shifted his gaze from me to the boy back to me.

i felt him send out his chakra but this made mine flar out and this grabed neji's attention. kyokyo had run back into the house to ask if anyone had seen her. he activated hi byakugon (please tell me how to spell it) and he was looking right at us.

we jumped over to the brantch and he was staring at me. anger filled his eyes and he was about to jump over and try an attack but the blond stoped him.

"dont try it or she will die right hear,right now. our friend has control over her chakra and he can end her life with one chakra blast." he said grinning. neji stoped and stared in horror.

i felt a tear fall from my eye and the blue eyed boy wiped it away with his thumb. neji glared at him and i could feel his chakra flare in rage.

"what do you want with her! she has done nothing to become targeted!" he yelled.

"ahh but you see she is a demon carryer. she is one of the nine needed."said the red eye boy. suddently everyone spilled out of my apartment and onto the balcony.kyokyo and karri next to neji.

"vivi! what have you done to her!" karri yelled and this time the blue boy answerd.

"it is a jutsu that gives me full control over her body and chakra. just like this." he said and i felt my body move on its own accord. i jumped from his arms and started to attack karri. she qucikly block it but my punches and kicks were coming to fast and i flung her agenst the wall. she slamed into it and cracked it.

i took out a kuni and pinned her to the wall. he used my chakra to paralize her and then the red eye boy jumped over and went to her body and attempted to bite her like i was but lee jumped from the croud and everyone followed sute.

they used me to fight them off butnaruto got through and punched the red eyed boy.i suddently felt like i was gaining my energy back and i tryed to fight for control. he saw this and fought back.

he quickly yanked my back before anyone could grab me and he grabed my waist. he hullded my over his shoulder and the red eye boy was back whiping away blood from his mouth. naruto was trying to pull the kuni from karri's cloths so she could move but she was trying to grab me with her chakra.

i could see it take form into a wolf and it launched at me. i felt chibori reach out for him and she was trying to get us free at the same time. but just before they touched we jumped out of the way and he landed on the tree while we sped away from my friends.

as we enterd the mass of trees i felt like i had once again ben riped from the only thing i knew. we travled for many hours and i had only gotten control of my arms, i was still fighting from him and he was starting to look tired.

i was banging my arms agenst his back and after awhile this HAD to be getting sore. soon we came to a cottage and he kicked open the door. he walked down a hall and kicked open another door which led to a empty room.

it was bare of any furniture and it only had on window for light. he tosed my onto the floor and released his hols for the time being. he quckly closed the door when i tryed to rush him.

i slamded agenst it and started to bang my fist agenst it. i called and call for him to let me go but there was no responce. i fell to the floor wheeping because i felt totally alone hear.

i crwaled over to the farthest corner of the room and huddled there. i sat there and i cryed untill i could not cry anymore. that was when they came in with food and a bed. i looked up at the window and i could see it was dark out.

i barryed my head in my arms and i felt the room briten with some sort of light. i felt someone come come close to me and lightly push a try at my feet. i could smell it and i had no appitite.

i used my foot and pushed it away from me. i heard one of them sigh and sit down next to me. i tryed to move away but i was agenst the wall.

"you know you can at least eat." he said trying to get me to look up. i refused to answer. it became silent again and i heard him shift. i suddently felt something gentaly brush away hair from my face and i drew away and slap his hand away.

i scooted away to another corner and i watched him look at me with surprise.

"dont think you can touch me at free will." i said with hatred in my voice. i then noticed it was the blond haird boy.

"you can trust us-" was all he said before i cut in.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO TRUST YOU! YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME!" i yelled at him. he stared at me with a blank face.

"you would have been-" he said before i once again cut in.

"i would have been fine! i can take care of myself!" i yelled at him fighting back tears. he had a blank face on onw and i looked away only wanting to be alone. when he tryed to make a move tword me ifliped the food at him and it hit the wall next to his head.

"dont you dare!" i growled at him.

"just go away and leave me alone!" i said as i hid my face again in my arms. i herd him get up and walk tot he door, open it and close it behind him. i sat there untill i finally looked up at the window and there was the moon. i watched it untill i fell asleep.

With Karri

"where is she!" i yelled as i looked jumped from tree to tree. none of us had any luck finding her. she has been missing for four hours and we have no idea where she is! we followed the blood trail but it ended in the middle of a clearing.

"come on karri we will have to look in the morning," kyokyo said trying to calm me down i knew we were both upset and she was right. so i agreed and we headed back to rest and try again int the morning.

Back With Vivi

i woke up to find myself on a futan and a blanket covering me. i jumped out of the bed and i ran to the door and tryed to open it but it was still locked. i sighed and i bang my fist agenst the door.

i walked to the back wall and i sit down. i heard som shufling outside the door and finally all three of them enterd. one came in and cleand up the bed but put it in the corner and another came in with food and set it down in front of me. i kicked it away and one of them sighed.

"what did i say? i told you! she wont eat it." the blond said. the blue hair boy stared at me and then takled me pinning me to the floor. i thrashed and kicked but he would not get off.

then the red eyed boy held down my legs as the blond shoved the food in my mouth and then coverd it to force me to swolow it. tears were spilling from my eyes and i swolowed the food.

"why do we have to do this again?" the blond asked.

"if she dosent eat and keep up her strength then she will become week and sick. that was not part of the deal." the blue eyed boy said with no emotion. the blond sighed and pulled his hand away and got ready to shove more food into my mouth.

"get away you fucking basterd!" i scremed and i tryed to kick and move my head away from him. finally the blue eyes boy got tired of this and jambed his head in the crook of my neak and this kept my head in one place.

the food was again forced in and my mouth coverd. i cryed and wailed but it didnt help and my eyes were red from crying. i swolowed it down and when he pulled his hand away i bit it.

he yelped in pain and he droped the food. i heard a sigh and then sharp pain in my neak. i screamed in pain untill my lungs hurt. when i finally ran out of air he looked up and stared at me with anger in his eyes.

he pinded my hands above my head with one hand and began to strip me of my wepons and my headband. i was limp and i was way to tyerd to fight back.

"put them in storaged while i deal with her."he said and the other two boys grabed my things and left the room.

"can i just go home. i dont want to be hear." i said sadness evident in my voice. everynow and then a tear slipping down my face.

"no you cant so stop asking." he said coldly and i winced. he got off and sat to my right. i rolled over so my back was to him and i brought my knees up to my chest and i tryed to become invisable. chibori was trying to heal my wound which was taking more effort then she thought.

" is that all you want? is my demon?" i asked him and he didnt respond.

'you could make this alot easer then it is if you would just obey what us." he said coldly and i suddently had the erge to fight back.

"why would i listen to my kidnapers?" i asked in a cold tone.

"because we could kill you if we wanted!" he yelled.

"but you dont... do you?" i asked him but i didnt turn around. i herd him move and i felt him grab my waist and pull me back to face him.

" you should face the people your talking to." he said in an almost a angery tone. i coverd my face with my arms and he growled.

"i dont want o look at my kidnappers." i said in a truely sad tone.

"we have names you know!" he growled out.

"like i would know what they are!" i said fighting back tears.

"well im skyler the black haird guy with red eyes is Kaisuke and the blond is Raiku."he said. i grunted and i uncoverd my face.

"so then when can i leave?" i asked and he stared at me.

"what makes you think your going to be leaving?" he said.

"how long do you plan on keeping me hear!" i asked but his response was a grunt. the boys came back in with more food and i grunted. i was going to try and get away but i was gabed and forced into skylers lap.

he held my hands behind my back and his other hand was around my neak. when raiku feed me and coverd my mouth he rubed my neak and it made me swollow. i tryed to fight back but kaisuke was holding my legs down. they repeated this untill al the food was gone.

i was breathing hard from trying to fight back. when raiku left the room with the bowl did kaisuke let me go. but skyler kept me still this got me curious.

"arnt you done? let me go and leave me alone." i said in an attempt to be angery but i was still trying to gain my strength.

"no because now we need to put that demon of yours to sleep for awhile." he said acting calm. my eyes grew big and i once again tryed to get away. i was able to pull my arms away and land on the floor.

i quickly got to antoher wall and stood readying myself to attack. raiku walked back in and looked at me then sighed.

"man how did she get out of your hold?" he asked as he put the neddle on the floor and created a berrier around it. he looked back at me and he held his hands out as if wanting me to jump into them. i moved away as much as i could before he cornerd me.

"no get away! i hate neddles!" i yelled at him but he wraped his arms around my shoulders and draged my to the floor with his weight. skyler teste the neddle and then he started to walk over to me. as he kneeled down infront of me.

i was shaking badly and my eyes were as big as the moon. he looked at me then the neddle. he then put two fingers in my mouth and told me to bite them to ease the pain.

he slowly enterd the neddle and i chomped down hard on his finges blood was spilling from my mouth and raiku was hugging me trying to tell me he was there. once he had injected it all into my arm i was starting to get dizzy.

i let go of his fingers and there were very deep cuts in them.red blood was spilling from them. my mind was spining and i tasted the metalic blod in my mouth. my head felt so heavy i could no longer hold it up so it whacked raiku's shoulder.

skyler lifted my head and i closed my eyes to try and stop the spinning.

"its an after shock, she has merged with her demon already so this is going to be harder on her then we thought. go get me my herbs and other tools and a bowl full of ice cold water with a rag.

"he comanded and they ran off. i started to fell sick to my tummy and i wanted to puke. i felt small cuts and gashes tear throught my skin.

"jeez this is going to be harder then i thought." i heard him say.

he taped my face trying tog et my attention.

"hey listen to me you have to stay awake. if you dont i cant garentie that you will come back." he said with a hint of worry in his face. i grunted not wanting to properly answer.

"fow how long?" i asked him asked him in a low voice.

"untill the shock passes, your becoming more then a problem then we asked for." he said the last part in a low voice. my eye's shot open and i glared at him completly forgeting about the sickness.

"i did not want to be hear! you guys are the ones that kidnapped me!who told you to kidnap me!" i sneard at him and he stared at him.

"that is none of your consern you." he said turning back to my wounds. i used my chakra to create a berrier around my body and this made him freeze and then look at me.

" if i dont take care of your wounds then you may die." he said

"i dont care if i die or not now tell me! "i said with venom driping from my words. he stayed like that for a moment and then sighed.

"we were hired by the akatsuke to kidnape you and your friends karri and kyokyo so we could extract the demons from inside your bodys and try to keep you guys alive to breed more demons." he said with gilt in his eyes.

i stared at him with surprise in my face. then slowly it turned to anger as i let this sink in.

"are you were just going to HAND me over this a fucking DOLL!?" i yelled at him. he turned away from me. i broke the berrier off and then turned my head away so i didnt have to look at him.

he paused for a minute but then he started to work on my open wounds again. there was a dreadful silence. that was untill kaisuke and raiku stormed into the room with the need materials.

the room was quiet untill i decided to break it.

"once im healed again and awake, im getting out of hear, if its the last hing i do." i said out loud.

he paused for a minute then began to work again my much slower as if trying to take his time.


	18. Return of Vivi Uchiha!

it has been a week since then and chibori was still out cold. it took along time for my wounds to heal with human chakra but even so i refused to talk to them. when i would refuse to eat, they would force me but i would not give them a fight.

why give them that. i was starting to tear myself apart, i hated being this alone. i hated them, my kidnapers. today was the day they said they would let me ouside. so i waited pationtly.

they gave me new cloths that would hide me from anyone that came to the house. skyler came in and he held his hand out to me. i stood by meself and i walked over to the door with my head hung low.

i never talked anymore, i found it unwanted. he guided me to a door but before he opend it he placed something around my neak. i looked down and i saw that it was a coller. how mortafing, ive suken this low to be fored to wear a collor.

i sighed inside my head. i missed chibori, when i claaed she didnt answer me and this only made the situation worse. once he opend the door, i saw a pond and a large rock by it.

it was nice outside and there was a cool breeze to brush agenst the trees and shrubs. i walked out and onto the soft grass. oh how i missed the feeling of the earth benieth my feet. i walked over to the large rock and climed on it and sat down and stared at the pound with many fish inside it.

there was a stream leading down river that i knew leaded far away.

-they are free, why cant i be free? what did i do that was so bad that they took my freedom and life away from me?- i thought in my head. i felt silent tears run down my face.

i knew by now that i was marked as a missing nin and a mounth later if they could not find me i would be put on the death list. i could feel my friends searching for me but no matter how hard i tryed i just could not reach them.

i missed them alot. karri and her games and jokes and kyokyo and her hyper additude. i heard someone coming towrd me but i didnt bother to look up. i could take a good guess to who it was. he sat next to me and looked at the pond.

"pretty arnt they? they come down this river every summer hear but they will be leaving soon." i heard raiku say. i took this chance to ask the question that has plueged me for so long.

"why cant i be free?" i asked him. this cought him by surprise since i had not talked in a long time.

"well im ot sure how to answer that." he said with sadness in his voice.

"i had friends and my life was coming together. why did this happen to me?" i asked as another set of tears ran down my cheaks. he looked at me then back at the pund.

i could tell he was in the corner and had no idea how to respond to this. the water reminded me to much of my friends. i got up and jumped off the rock and headed back inside.

i found skyler in the kitchen cooking something and kaisuke reading a scrool on the chair. they both looked up at me then watched me as i walked tword the hall and down the hall tword the hall tword my room.

once i reatched it i felt something wrong with it. i released it and backed up. i senced another chakrs inside there, waiting for. suddently i reconized the chakra and i returned to normal.

i enterd the room and closed the door behind me. i turned to see a hooded figure standing in the middle of the room. i felt him mask his chakra just in cast someone came to the door.

"naruto how did you find me?" i asked him. the hood fell and it was naruto with the biggest grin on his face, just like a fox.

"someting in the water pointed me hear. i followed and came acrost this cottage, with you sitting in the front on a rock. so i decided to hid myself untill you came back into the room." he said as he walked up to me.

"as soon as he was close enought i gave him the biggest hugg i could muster. he laughed at this but quckly hid when there was a nock at the door. i returned to my gloomy self and kaisuke came in.

i turned my back to him. all he did was walk up to me and remove the collor and left with a sad face. once i new he was gone for awhile, i motioned for naruto to come back out.

"ok we need to leave tonight because these guys are working for the akaski! there after karri and kyokyo to so we need to hurry." i said and he nodded. he opend the window and he sliped out but when i was half way out i heard the door knob starting to turn.

i sliped out and closed the window and we ran like no tomarrow. once we hit the trees i heard someone yell my name and i stoped and turned around to see skyler half way out the window.

he was staring at me with sad eyes. i was surprised by this but i quickly recoverd and turned around and sped off with naruto. we were going at a pace only demon carryers could go.

and once we came to a clearing i saw there were people in it. as soon as i saw karri and kyokyo i jumped out and i ran tword them.

"karri! kyoyko!" i yelled and everyone looked up and smiled. they jumped up from there spots and ran towrd me but i was quickly takled by karri.

"ohmygoithoughtwewerenevergoingtofindyou!" she said in a rush. i laughed and i hugged her back. once i gave everyone a hug i waited untill they packed up and we headed back to konaha.

"hey karri what have i missed since i was gone?" i asked her and when she looked at me she had a huge grin on her face.

"you will have to see when we get home." she said. i laughed and then i felt something burn on my shoulder. i placed my hand there and i felt the bite marks that skyler had given me.

they were pulsing but it was very faint. i could tell no one noticed it but naruto.

"there going to come back for arnt they?" he whipserd and i nodded slowly. he sighed and then told me he was going to be living with me so he could keep an eye on me.

i disagreed and told him i would be ok. soon konaha came into sight and i sighed in happyness. they brought me to the hokage's office and he sighed in relife as well. i was right, i was placed as a missing nin but now i can be taken off since i was found.

we walkde happliy back to my apartment and as soon as i walked in after karri i was takled to the ground. i looed up and i saw sasuke hugging me like crazy. i smiled and i hugged him back, i was so happy that i was home. then it hit me.

"sasuke what are you doing hear?" i asked him and he stared at me.

" well since the accident he didnt want to leave your house so he's been hear the entire time." karri said and this was the first time i got a good look at there cloths.

karri was wearing the ANBU uniform and sasuke was wearing a body black outfit with a thick leather strap wraping around his arm and whits bandeges around his arm.

"how long have i been away anyway?" i asked and nobody wanted to answer, i could tell that was untill sasuke spoke up.

"you have been gone for two mounths." he said with sadnees in his eyes. my eyes bullged like a meteor.

"TWO MOUNTHS!?' i screamed and i almost fainted. but i recoverd and sighed and i new what i had to do. i got sasuke off and i went and looked around my home and of corse i found all the found all the food gone and most of my suplies were just about gone as well.

i sighed and i went into my room and i grabed my purse and i walked back out. thank good i had alot of money from the assasination missions i complete a while back during training.

i walked backed in and i found naruto waiting at the door for me.

"im coming with you, you still need protection and i need to talk with you anyway." he said now blushing a bit. i nodded and we headed out tword the markets.

once we got into the the food section i quickly started to pick out food and other items. i payed form them then seled them into a scroll for easer carrying. i placed the scrool back into my bag and i felt the pusle get a bit stronger and this surprised me.

i kept walking and i ignored it as i continued to shop for needed items. i was about an hour later when we were finally heading back when i noticed a store i hadnt noticed before.

i walked in and i saw wepons all over the walls. i looked around and i noticed that naruto was eyes in huge scrool full of skill and wisdom. i told him to get it and he was delighted.

as i looked around the walls i saw many nice looking weapons but none that i felt that would help me in anyway. but soon my eyes landed on a bright silver scyth. it was beautiful, it was very large and i felt a strong conection to it.

it was very sharp and it had real jewels embeded into the handle and blade. i felt the power rading off of it and it almost mad me dizzy. i took it off the shelf and i felt an overflow of power.

i brought it to the counter and i paid for it and naruto's scroll. the price was pretty good for it but i didnt mind. once i got home i placed it inside my room and i cam back intot he kitchen to unseal the food.

it took us an hour to get it all put away and i was really tired. just as i was about to sit down something hit me.

Flashback

he pinded my hands above my head with one hand and began to strip me of my wepons and my headband. i was limp and i was way to tyerd to fight back.

"put them in storaged while i deal with her."he said and the other two boys grabed my things and left the room.

End Flashback

"oh no! they still have my weapons! and my headband!" i said as i looked at naruto who was looking at me like i was crazy.

"well we cant go back there without an ANBU team and you just got back! why would you want to go back there?" he asked as if it was nothing. i looked at him as if he had two heads.

"i guess your right but then that means i have to replace all of it!" i said sighing trying to get rid of the stress. i looked out my balcony door and i noticed it was about mid day.

"hey naruto, you want to go train for a bit?" i asked him not turning my head to look at him.

"sure but we cant do it for long because we have to go meet hinata and everyone else." he said making a bowl of ramen.

"well you can go but i think ill come back home after words, im still a bit out of it." i said as i got up and i walked into my room and grabed my new scyth and grabed naruto and his bowl of ramen and we left for the training grownds.

In the tree's

as they watched her fight the blond haird boy,they were wondering why she would want to come back after so long.

"hey skyler, that collor you put on her was suposed to make her forget about her life hear once she walked out the door, what happend?" kaiuske asked.

"she has to strong of a bond hear, that jutsu was way to weak." he said staring at her.

"man if we dont get them soon, the akatski are going to come after us again." raiku said scratching the back of his head. skyler was in deep thought to hear then ramble on about there problem.

he was to busy staring at the girl that has seemed to catch his eye. tonight he would have a talk with her and he would make sure she is at he apartment, alone.

With Vivi

"Thanks naruto, it felt great to streach my musles again." i said yawning and streaching my arms above my head.

"ok well i need to go meat the others so i guees ill come and cheak up on you later ok?" he asked me and i nodded. he took off and i telaported myself home.i was really tired so i ate a quck dinner and then took a shower.

got dressed and hoped into bed. just as i was about to fall asleep i herd my window creek open and my body was paroziled from the neak down. i opend my eyes to find a figure standing at the end of my bed.

"who are you?" i asked a bit frightend from the first time this happend. he steped forword and it reviled skyler. i glared at him and i looked away from him and he narrowed his eyes at this action.

"what are YOU doing hear?" i asked him trying to move my body but with no luck.

"i just came to have a talk with you." he said calmly and then sat at the end of my bed.

"will you let me move please?" i asked him but anger still in my voice. he looked at me then nodded and as i felt my nervus return to normal i watched him carfully. i at up and i faced him this time ready to talk.

"what is this about?" i asked him but he didnt have the nerve to answer.

"why would you want to return hear so bad?" he asked with a blank face as usual.

" my mission is hear and once we are done protecting this town we are going back home, where i trully want to be." i said but noticed that kaisuke and raiku and climbed into the room as well.

"it is those people is it not?" he asked me and i glared at him.

"your starting to sound like neji." i statted then finally decided to get out of bed. i pulled the covers back and i swiflty got out of the conferting mattress and walked over to my light switch. i flicked it on and the boys were now standing watching me.

"you do relise that you are not welcome hear? naruto will be back soon to cheak on me and he will bring everyone else."i stated without changing my expression. i felt his chakra flare in slight rage at the situation.

"there is a wealth price for you and your friends, karri and kyoyko. the akatski have hired us to hold you untill they got hear. which will not take them long. but we are going to take your demon one way or another. so i would think it better if you came willingly." skyler stated testing his limits. this did not faze me, untill the fact that i felt strong chakra rushing tword my direction.

"you think i wil let you take me that easly? it wont be like the first time." i said as i grinded. in a flash used a jutsu to change me into my cloths and i hade all my wepons. i bolted out the door,they boys close behind.

as soon as i got into my living room i regreted this action but i threw a kuni with an exploding tag tied to the end. as soon as it hit the floor the boys came running out of the hall and it exploded destroying everything.

the force was so strong that it threw me out my glass roor and into a nearby tree. i quickly recoverd and i prepared myself for the biggest fight in my life.


	19. Captured Again!

Hey guys! sorry this one took me so long to write, i had to write this chapter 3 times becasue every time i got it done, it got erased. it pissed me off! well hear is to another great chapter! XD have a good time!

* * *

I took out a spare kunai from my back pocket, thank kami. Silently I watched as I tried to find them with my still muted chakra tracker but it was difficult without chibori. I felt the signal pulse again and it mad me a bit dizzy but I tried my hardest to stay awake.

I felt someone come up behind me and I spun around to find no one but bushes of the tree and branches. Suddenly chakra surged through the tree and it started to move. It wrapped around me and flung me agents the tree trunk I fought agents it but luck was not on my side.

I tried to cut it away but my weapon was quickly taken from me and skyler teleported in front of me. I glared at him and I felt naruto's chakra really close to our location so I felt a little happy.

I moved and kicked but it didn't do anything so I got stressed out with it.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him and his chakra flared at me. Just at that moment I felt chibori stir and I grined at him.

-Ugg what happened? - She asked.

-quick! Help me out of this! - I said and she flowed her power into my body. My body got stronger and I started to pull at the tree branches wrapped around me. He glared at me and jumped back as I flung a piece at him.

I reached for my new scythe and I yanked it out. I felt the power overflowing my body and I stared him down. He suddenly moved and I tried to follow him with my eyes. I felt something surge inside me and my eye's become sharper then normal.

I looked around and I found him before he could strike. I jumped out of the way and out of the tree onto the damaged roof top. I flipped my hair out of the way and I watched the tree behind me with my eyes.

I watched his chakra suddenly jump to the right and I followed it. Something suddenly appeared right behind me and I spun around to be kicked backwards. I went flying feeling the blood rush to my mouth and as I hit the roof again, I spit it out.

I stood wiping it from my mouth and I watched Raiku with my eyes. I felt skyler's chakra getting closer and I felt Raiku flare his chakra to distract me. I looked around but I didn't see kaisuke anywhere but I expanded my chakra levels to search for him.

He didn't try to attack yet but when I guarded myself from Raiku's taijutsu attacks, I felt him grow from the ground and wrap him arms around my shoulders to keep me from attacking.

I felt the village start to stir from the commotion and I saw naruto jump onto the roof.

"Let her go!" he yelled and he charged at us. Raiku quickly intercepted him and started to distract him.

I felt skyler teleport in front of me and I heard chibori growl at him from inside me. It felt so strong that I seeped from her cage thought me and it came from my mouth. He stared at me but I went with it.

Just as he got a foot closer, leaf ninja showed up and surrounded us. I fought back from his hold but he wouldn't budge this time. Chibori's rage grew and I felt her presence flow from my body.

My body was starting to change and I felt my teeth grow sharper and my nails grow longer with a deadly sharpness to them. My hair started to spark and change into bright silver.

My cloths started to change into strange armor and my feet changed into long silver clawed talons. My ears changed into long and pointed ears with earring developing in them. My eye's started to burn with a strange hot sensation and I felt them shift and change.

My chest grew larger and my body took on more curves and grew a few feet taller. 3 tails sprouted from the end of my spin and they grew really long and thin, but had power to them.

A tattoo formed on my tummy and I watched skyler look at me with surprise. Kaisuke had let go and I feel to the ground, letting the transformation subside. I looked up and I watched skyler take a step back.

My power was so strong it brought the entire village outside to watch and I started to float in the air.

"your death is hear." I said in a deep and demonic voice. He looked at me then grinded. Raiku charged at me and I felt him kick me with a chakra filled kick. It surprised me and I was sent flying forward into skyler.

He outstretched his arms to catch me and then it hit me. This was his plan, to draw chibori out and capture her! I covered my face with my arms and I blasted chakra at him. He was sent backwards as I slid agents the roof.

Kaisuke started to fight off the leaf ninja and raiku held back naruto. Suddenly karri and kyokyo teleported at my side and I saw them rise with power overflowing them as well.

"What do you think you are doing!?" karri snarled at him and he grinded at us. Kyokyo growled at him and pounced at him with sharp claws. He smoothly pushed her away and fought them both at the same time with ease.

I suddenly jumped in with my scythe at the ready when he threw karri and kyokyo at me. We all flew back and hit the roof. I looked at the ninja behind me and saw that kaisuke had knocked them all out.

Raiku had delivered the final blow and naruto was out cold. They quickly rushed at us and took hold of us. Skyler pulled out a scroll and he bit his thumb and smeared the fresh blood on the scroll as it flew open.

He made some hand sign's and I watched him slam it agents the roof.

"Blast Spark no jutsu!" he called out and there was a bright light that surrounded us. I felt myself rip from kaisuke grip and my body land on a cold floor. I covered my eye's to keep out the strange blast and it took a minute for it to go away.

When it did I felt Chibori's anger subside and my body starts to change back. I uncovered my eyes again and I took a look around. Karri and kyokyo were looking around until we saw each other.

I saw the design of the room and it was the same room I had gotten free from.

"No! We were teleported back!" I said as I raced back to the door to find it locked and it shocked me when I touched it. I looked back at them and they were watching me.

"Where are we?" karri asked and she stood with wobbly legs.

"This is the cell I was kept in the entire two mouths I was gone!" I said falling to the ground agents the door.

"uh vivi, I don't think we are still in Konoha anymore." Kyokyo said while looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked at me with a worried face.

"I remember Konoha having a green trees and grass, not mountains and mountains of rocks." She said and I stared at her. I raced to the window and I took a look. She was right; there was nothing but barren lands or rocks and mountains.

I heard the door open and skyler, raiku, and kaisuke walk into the room.

"You bustards!" I yelled and I flung myself at them. I threw a punch at them but skyler caught it and held it there. I threw another one but he caught that one two.

"Boys, separate them." I heard him say and I looked at him.

"What!?" I said and I watched kaisuke and raiku take hold of karri and kyokyo and drag them out of the room. I tried to fight back but skyler held onto me, and dragged me away from the door.

"No! Don't, leave them hear!" I yelled and they tried to fight back but we were all weak from out last states and we didn't have much power left. I cried as I watched them disappear out of the room and it closed behind them sealing the door.

His grip loosened and I raced for the door. I slammed agents it determined to break it down if I had to. I slammed my fist agents it but it didn't budge. I slammed my head agents it letting the tears fall from my eyes.

"You can't break it, I made the seal myself. It's made to contain demon carriers." He said as he leaned agents the wall and watched me. I looked back at him with anger in my eyes and rage just as high.

I felt chibori fall asleep again probably from the large of chakra she just used but I didn't blame her. I charged at him ready to beat the crap out of him but every time I threw a hit, he would catch it.

I started to yell and slap him with everything I had until he suddenly started to push my hands away and he pulled me agents his chest.

"Let go of me!" I yelled sobbing

"I hate you! I hate you!" I yelled at him but he held me with strength and power so I could not break away.

I finally gave up and sobbed into his chest with him holding me for the longest time. We had fallen agents the wall behind him and slid down to the floor. I was pulled down with him and I ended up sitting in his lap facing him with each of my legs on either side of his waist.

He rested his head on mine and I felt like I wanted to rip him apart from pure rage.

"Calm down, everything will be just fine." He said but is shook my head.

"No, you're lying to me! Just let us go, please! I want to live the rest of my life happy and with kids bright in my future!" I yelled at him and he just stared at me.

"But no! You had to come and ruin everything!" I yelled at him and slammed my fits agents his chest trying to vent some built up anger. He let me hit him as much as I wanted until I felt better and when I did, I felt really tired.

I leaned agents his chest for support and I felt his hands snake around my waist in a protective and loving way. I heard someone walk in and I felt his head life to look at them.

"I figured she would be like this, the others are the same way, there throwing fits and trying to attack us. Kyokyo is out like a light and karri is not as far off so I put kyokyo to bed and kaisuke will be hear as soon as he can get karri to bed." Raiku said and I felt my energy coming back slowly.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I asked him and they looked at me. I threw myself from skyler's hold and slammed agents the farthest wall. They looked at me then kaisuke walked in closing the door behind him. I watched skyler get up with the help of raiku and he watched me.

"We need to put your demon back to sleep again. This time it should last longer." He said and I stared at him. I shook my head no and I made a barrier with my arms.

"Boys, you know what to do." He said and they nodded. They quickly grabbed my arms and forced my back agents the floor. Kaisuke held my hands above my head and raiku held down my legs.

Skyler sat on my tummy and he took out a needle and flicked the tube a bit. Then pushed it down to get out the air bubbles.

"Don't worry this will only hurt for a minute or two, then u will feel numb and a bit dizzy." He said as he took hold of my left hand and slowly injected it into my blood. I screamed and I fought agents it but it was stronger then the last.

I started to feel numb and dizzy just like he said. I started to fight back less and he slowly rested my arm agents my chest. He took hold of my shoulders and heaved me up into a sitting position.

Kaisuke kneeled behind me to keep me up while raiku laid out a bed.

"The other's wont be as hard since there passed out. You have the other needles with you?" kaisuke asked and skyler nodded. I slowly reached my hand up and touched his face, but I had just enough power to make it into a light slap.

He knew what it meant even thought it didn't cause pain and he looked down at me. I stared at him with anger in my eyes and I felt my arms go limp.

"I…..hate...you….." I said letting a tear fall from my eye's then I felt my brain go into sleep mode. When I woke up I found myself lying in the bed with the blanket warmly wrapped around me.

It was night outside and I could hear a strong wind as it hit the window at full blast. My body felt stiff from the little movement I had not been doing. I slowly sat up and I took another look around and I saw a light under the door.

I heard my tummy growl and I placed my hand agents it out of habit.

"Stupid thing." I said as I looked down at it as if to try and glare at it. I Pulled the blanket back and I stood with strength slowly flowing into my legs. I walked to the door and I started to slap my hand agents it trying to get someone's attention but I stopped when I heard someone raise there voice.

"I can't believe you skyler! How can you be falling for her!?" yelled kaisuke. I stopped and listened carefully.

"I don't know! Its something about her that always seems to catch me off guard!" skyler replied and I just stared at the door.

He liked someone? Who was it? Wait why was I getting so noise! This was none of my business! But I couldn't pull myself away from listening to it even more.

"Well I don't blame you; her friend kyokyo is pretty cute. I would love to have a girl like her!" I heard raiku say and there was silence.

"See!? Why can't you accept that fact that we might be falling for these girls?" skyler asked and there was no reply.

"Because I figured I was the only one. But….. I don't think they would even feel the same way so it can't happen." Kaisuke said as I heard him fall into something.

"Just as I thought, all of us fell for our targets…. This is going to get difficult." I heard skyler say. Then I heard raiku gasp.

"Wait why can't we make ourselves disappear? You did it last time; can't you make a permanent one this time?" raiku asked and I hear skyler breath in a big breath.

" I could but, it would only be effective if everyone felt the same way and at this moment, the girls don't feel that way so I dought it would be of any use." He said and I felt hurt for some reason but I ignored it for the moment.

"How long would it take to make?" kaisuke asked and skyler didn't answer right away.

"About an hour if I started right away." He replied.

"Make it and we will save it until we can see if the girls feel the same way." I heard kaisuke say and I figured this would be a good time to intervene. I slammed my fist agents the door to get there attention and hear them stop talking.

"Looks like vivi is awake, go see what she needs skyler, and try to get some information out of her ok? But don't make it look oblivious." Raiku yelled as I heard someone coming down the hall.

I quickly got away from the door and I waited for him to come in. I kept my face in a mad look but I was confused inside. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. Once he flicked on the light he saw me sitting not to far from him and he looked at me with a blank face.

"Yes? Did you want something?" he asked me politely but I didn't answer him. I tried to give him the silent treatment but my tummy was agents me. It growled and he smiled at me.

My hands covered my tummy and I tilted my face down in embarrassment. He walked over to me and he kneeled down to my level. He took hold of my chin lightly and carefully pulled my face into view of his eyes.

"If you were hungry, then why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly and I felt a shiver travel down my spin. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I looked away but he caught it and smiled at me again.

"If you don't tell me what you need, then how do I know what I need to get you?" he asked and I just looked at him with a blush on my face. He smiled innocently and he waited patiently.

"Can I have something to eat?" I asked in a low tone and he looked at me with shinning eyes.

"Yes you may, is there anything you would like to have?" he asked and I stared at him.

"You mean I have a choice?" I asked him and he nodded. I lowered my head and thought about it until orange chicken with cooked brown rice and sweet and sour sauce hit me.

"Can I have orange chicken with cooked brown rice and sweet and sour sauce?" I asked hit looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Hmmm, that one order. Ill have to check if I can." He said grinning.

"There's a catch to this isn't there." I asked and he nodded his head. He took one finger and tapped his lips with a smile on his face.

"You have to give me a kiss first." He said and I stared at him in surprise. It took me a minute to let this sink in but when it did, I asked one hell of a stupid question.

"Is that it?" I asked slowly.

"Well if you wanted more then-"he said before I stopped him before he could think of anything else.

"No, no that's fine." I said waving my hands at him. He smiled and waited and I stared at him. I gulped and I slowly got closer. Just as I felt my lips brush his, his hand took hold of my face and pulled my face closer to his.

Our lips met and I stopped moving. His grip loosened and I started to feel him lean into the kiss. I was confused at first but I felt happy at that moment and my body leaned into it as well.

His hands slowly dropped from my face and wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. It became more passionate and I felt him pull away for air.

He stared into my eyes and I felt a bigger blush deepen on my face. He grinded and leaned his forehead agents mine.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're a very good kisser." He said to me then winked. I stared at him with my face as red as a cherry. For some reason, it felt great to be with him. I felt my heart jump every time he talked to me.

"Ill let you come with me if you behave." He said smiling like no tomorrow. I thought about this and then looked at him in the eyes. They weren't lying to me so I found no reason not to trust him.

I slowly nodded my head and he grined at me. He let go of me and stood with haste and I watched him. He held out his hand to me and I looked at it with mild interest. I slowly took hold of it and he helped me up.

He continued to hold my hand as her removed the seal and opened the door. We walked out into the hall and he held my hand as we walked all the way into the living room.

"Hey guys, I need to borrow the kitchen, she got hungry." He said. They all looked up at us and I hid behind him in embarrassment. I looked at them and they were staring at him with a black face and then they looked at me.

Then it seemed that there eye's landed on our hands and I felt my face glow bright red again. They grinded at us then went back to what they were doing. We walked into the kitchen and he pulled a chair by the stove so he could watch me while he cooked. As I sat down, he pulled out a large pan and set it on the warming burner.

"So what did she want to eat?" asked raiku as he walked into the kitchen. I looked at him then dropped my head.

"She asked for orange chicken and brown rice with sweet and sour sauce." Skyler said as he smiled and laughed as my face got bright red. My face was red I thought I was going to die and I didn't even know why I was acting like this!

"What ya making hmm?" asked kaisuke as he walked into the kitchen with an empty glass.

"Im making Vivi's dinner." He said and I dropped my head again.

"Is someone embarrassed?" he asked as he set his glass down and walked over to me. I looked away but I ended up looking at raiku.

"Yep her face tells all." He said and I tried to hide my face. They laughed at his and I jumped down from my stool and started to head for the door back to my hell but I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back.

"Where do you think your going?" I heard skyler ask and a shiver ran down my back.

"Back to my room." I said trying to find a way out of this.

"No, you are staying with me and you can't get out of it. You have to stay on that stool until I make your dinner." He said and I sighed and gave up.

"Good now don't try and run off again or I will hunt you down, and trust me you don't want the punishment that goes with it if I find you." He said and I slowly nodded not wanting to test the waters.

He took hold of my hands and turned me around. I looked at his chest then I looked at his face he held my hands in front of me and he kissed me on the lips again. I kissed back and he broke it to smile at me.

I stared at him then smiled myself. He turned toward the others and they were helping prepare the food. He pushed me toward the stool again and I quickly took my seat. I sat and watched him add a bunch of things into the pan.

As he walked over to the spices cabinet he reached around me and his face got really close to mine. I stared at it and his mind seemed to be to bust on trying finding the right spice. I decided to take this chance and I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

He stopped searching and looked at me with surprise. My face lit up again and I smiled down at my legs. I heard something clink and I saw him take his hand out of the cabinet with a few spices in hand and the other boys were grinning at me.

I felt something touch my cheek and I looked up to see skyler smile at me. I touched my cheek and there was a small piece of rice on my cheek.I Picked it off and looked at it with mild interest.

I set it down on the counter and sat back waiting trying to keep myself busy. I felt alone sitting there and I suddenly heard banging which surprised me and I jumped off my stool. I ran down the hall and came to the loud door.

"Let me out damn it!" karri yelled and I gasped.

"Karri! Can you hear me!?" I yelled as I touched the door and I felt her stop.

"Vivi? Is that you, how did you get out!?" she yelled.

"They-"was all I could say before I felt a hand cover my mouth and muffled the rest. I was pulled back from the door and held close.

"What did I tell you?" I heard skyler ask and I stiffened.

–Crap! - thought to myself and I looked back at him. He had a glint in his eyes and I heard karri start yelling again.

"Vivi? Vivi what happened!? Vivi!" but I was being pulled back into my room and skyler told the others to watch the food. He dragged me into the room and let go of me as he closed the room and sealed it, from anyone trying to get in or out. I ran to the other side of the room and stayed in the corner.

I watched him as he placed the seal in place and he looked at me.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to. It was a habit, please, im really sorry." I said with a tear running down my face. He walked up to me and stood right in front of me so I had no where to run.

He walked closer with a blank face and I got really scared. He pushed me up agents the wall and I felt his hands travel down my thighs. My eye's widened and I started to hit his chest.

"No get away!" I yelled at him and he didn't stop. He pulled my legs up around his waist and this pushed me up the wall a bit. I was now level with his face and he was holding me agents the wall with both my legs apart.

Tears were falling freely from my face and he was just staring at me.

"This is your punishment." He said and I started to shake. He leaned his forehead closer and I felt his lips on neck and I tried to push him away but he kept pushing back." No, please im sorry! I didn't mean it! Please! It won't happen again! I promise! Just don't do this!" I said between sobs and he stopped right above my cleavage.

"You promise do you?" he said and I almost sighed with relief. I felt his hands slowly sink below my thighs and toward my rear and I started to panic again.

"Yes I promise! Please just don't!" I said trying to get him to believe me.

"And what am I supposed to take as your word?" he asked and I stared at his head.

"I don't have anything to give u." I said then I felt him grin into my chest.

"Ill tell you what, if you don't do it again and listen to everything I say, I won't take it away." He said and I started to nod my head in agreement.

"I want you to say it!" he said and squeezed my thigh.

"Ok! It's a deal!" I said and he stopped. He backed up a little to let me stand on the floor. I stood strait and I waited to see if he was going to try anything else. I saw his hand move and I flinched when I felt his hand touch my face.

He paused for a minute but then held my cheek in his hand and started to brush his thumb agents my skin. When I as sure he wasn't going to do anything, I relaxed and slowly felt comfortable in his touch.

Then suddenly his hands stopped and I felt his other hand on my other cheek. It started to brush my cheek as well and then they both stopped and I felt something hard on my forehead.

I cracked one eye open and I saw his face really close to mine. I opened both eyes and stared at his face.

"Your not lying to me are you?" he asked and I shook my head no. he smiled at me and I felt safe again. He slowly took hold of my hand and led me toward the door. I made sure to stay by him at all times if I wanted to avoid the punishment. He walked me out the door and closed it behind me and I heard karri still yelling.

"Vivi! Answer me damn it! What happened!?" she yelled. I looked at the door and I felt his get closer to me.

"She will come out as well as your friend once they know how to act." He said and I looked at him.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked and I saw the look of only for a moment on his face." I slowly walked over to the door and I slowly touched it and leaned agents it.

"Karri, its going to be alright, just calm down. They said if you be calm and not be wild they will let you come out." I told her and I felt her chakra change.

"I don't have to be good! There the ones the kidnapped us remember!?" she yelled and I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Please just listen to them. You dont know what they can do." I aid and I felt skyler tug at my shirt which meant my time was up.

"I have to go, but just think about it ok? They let me out because im listening." I said and she got my hidden message.

"Ill think about it." She replied and I slowly nodded my head but I felt her chakra move away from the door. Skyler took hold of my arm and started to slowly pull me down the hall.

He dragged me into the kitchen and guided me to my stool. I sat down and watched him make my food silently. When he was finally done, I watched him from my stool, place the food on a plate and on the counter next to him.

He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and opened the fridge door,

"what do you want to drink?" he asked and I asked for soda. He pored it from the can to the class and placed ice in it. He moved his head to come follow and I got off the stool and placed it back to where it belonged then followed him back into the room and waited for him to tell me what to do.

He closed the door with his foot and he sat by the bed at the end. He placed the food and drink on one side and then he looked up at me. He patted his lap and then I blushed a little. He wasn't asking for what I thought he was, was he?

I walked over to him and he spread his legs so I could sit between them. I sat down and placed my back agents his chest. He leaned in closer and put the food and drink in front of me.

"Go ahead and eat." He told me and I slowly took the spoon and took a bite out of it. It was really good! I wanted to scarf it all down but I decided to take it bit by bit. When I finished I slowly took sips of my drink and when I was done I leaned agents his chest as I rested my now full tummy.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and hold me close as I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep. When I finally slipped into sleep the last thing I remember was him placing a kiss on my neck.


	20. Its TWINS!

im sooo sorry it took me so long for this chapter but i wanted to make this one good. XD anyway, there are a few surprises for you all in hear and trust me, i think you will all surprised.

* * *

As I sat in the corner of the room, karri was talking with kyokyo about an escape plan. They had been let out of there rooms a week ago and we were permitted to be in one room as long as we didn't try anything.

"Vivi, what do you think of it so far?" karri asked. I looked up at her and I held a blank face.

"Im so confused right now." I said and I felt so upset from this sudden turn of events.

"What the matter?" kyokyo asked in her normal curious voice.

"I don't understand it myself really, but I think im falling for him." I said, karri gasped and kyokyo looked surprised.

"Are you serious?" karri asked and I nodded my head slowly. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well no sense in hiding it anymore." Kyokyo said and karri sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked and they smiled at me.

"Let's just say you're not alone." Karri said kyokyo seemed to have a blush on her face that could match a cherry with ease. I felt so relived that they weren't mad and I just smiled. It seemed like forever since we had seen everyone.

I lost track of how long we must have been gone this time. I felt upset about everyone back at Konoha and then something hit me.

"Kyokyo what would Garra do if he found out about this hmm?" I asked and she froze.

"Oh kami, I had forgotten about that!" she said and we laughed as her faced turned from the different emotions.

"Well, I don't think it would matter since I dought we will ever see them again." Karri said with a sad tone in her voice. I sighed since I figured she was right. There was a knock at the door and we all looked up to see the boys walk inside. They all looked at us with a smile on there faces.

"Our time can't be up already!" kyokyo said and they shook there heads no.

"Then what's the problem?" karri asked and they just kept smiling.

"Vivi, can I ask you to come with me for a minute?" skyler asked and I just stared at him. I looked at the others and they seemed confused as well and I just nodded to him. I rose to my feet and I smoothed out my white gown that they had given us to wear.

I walked up to him and I felt him place a hand on my hip as if guiding me. I looked back at karri and kyokyo and I noticed the look of confusion in there faces.

"Where are we going?" I asked a bit softly and he looked down at me. He just smiled and looked back down the hall. I sighed a little frustrated hinted in it. We walked into the living room and he slowly guided me to a large arm chair.

I was a little confused and I stalled for a moment but I sat down and as I placed my hands into my lap, I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked but he just pushed a plate of food in front of me.

"You might want to eat first." He said and my gaze fell from him to the food then back to him. I slowly took the food from him and he quickly placed a small table in front of me. I placed the food onto it and he sat in front of me.

I started to eat slowly and calmly as I ignored his strong glare. When I was half way through it he started up the conversation that must have been bugging him.

"I had something on my mind for the longest time." He said and I looked up at him with a confused look in my eyes. I swallowed the food in my mouth and I put down my spoon.

"What is it?" I asked as I took a sip of the green tea he had given me.

"I know this might seem sudden, but I need to know, do you like me?" he asked and I almost chocked on my tea. I spit it out and I started to cough trying to breath at the same time. He looked at me with worried in his eyes and I looked at him as I placed the napkin up to my mouth.

"Why would you want to know that!?" I asked almost losing my cool. I was starting to wonder if he had over heard our little conversation inside the room. His face dropped and he seemed to have a great interest in looking at the ground.

"Well…..because…."was all I could hear before he mumbled the rest. I pushed the tray away from me and I looked at him with my full attention.

"What?" I asked him and he looked up at me. His face looked like a cherry and his eyes looked like he was going to die for embarrassment.

"I love you." He said again and I stared at him. I felt my heart stop for a minute then start to flip and jump like crazy. Heat traveled to my face and I felt my skin grow sweaty. Goose bums were all over my body and I felt like I was just put in the spot light.

"I wanted to know because I wanted to know if you had feeling for me because I have had feeling for you ever since the fist time I saw you. I care for you deeply and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He told me with bravery shinning in his eyes.

From what I could tell, this must have been a lot to confess. I stared at him for a minute and when he opened his mouth to say more, I placed my finger on his lips and I nodded my head as my answer. I didn't trust my voice at the moment so all I could do was nodded my head.

I wanted to voice my answer but I think later would be a better time. He stared at me as I nodded at him, it seemed to take a minute for it to click but when it did, and his face seemed to overflow with happiness.

He jumped to his feet and he pulled me up from the chair and started to swing me around the living room. My arms were around his neck and his head was in my shoulder and he seemed to be laughing. I smiled as he continued to swing me in mid air.

He finally stopped when kaisuke and raiku had brought karri and kyokyo into the room. They were surprised at first but when they got him to stop, I was so dizzy that I couldn't walk strait. The room was spinning and I didn't know where people were for the moment.

Suddenly someone seemed to place there hands on my shoulder to stop me from spinning around and my head felt funny. I groaned and I rested my head on someone's shoulder which helped a lot.

"What happened?" asked karri and I heard kaisuke answer her.

"It looks like she gave him her answer, like you did for me a few minutes ago." And the seemed to bring me back to earth. The room finally stopped spinning and I saw raiku standing in front of me.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked and I nodded my head. He smiled and let go of me and walked over to kyokyo and wrapped an arm around her waist. I stared at them and she just grinded at me, hinting me in on what had happened. Well, it seemed like I was not the only one that confessed.

–this might cause a problem in the future you know. - Chibori said to me and I just sighed as I talked to her.

–this is what I choose and this is what I want. - I replied to her ad she seemed to smile at me. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and give me a warm hug. I looked back to see skyler looking down at me with loving eyes and I just smiled up at him. I rested agents his chest and took shelter in his presence.

"Does this mean we get things in our rooms now?" kyokyo asked and karri and I almost jumped her.

"Well we figured that since we all like each other in such a deep way, we don't you girls start to sleep with us?" kaisuke said and we all stared at each other. My face turned red as I felt skyler rub his hand on my left waist. We didn't answer but I guess the guys took it as an ok.

They grinded at each other and then they took karri and kyokyo to eat at the table while skyler pulled me down the hall. He opened the door on the very end and he pushed me inside while closing it behind him. I looked around and I saw nice blue carpet with a large bed in the far corner.

There was a closet to my right and what looked to be a bathroom on the wall next to a dresser that was almost as tall as me. A window was right above the bed and a lamp sat on top of the dresser. The walls were a dark blue that almost looked black.

"This is a nice room!" I said still looking around.

"I guess it is but it will be nicer now that your sleeping hear." He said and I felt like I wanted to die. He walked around me and sat on the bed. I stood in the center of the room and when I turned around to look around again, I saw his closet door open with something largely tilted in view.

I saw what looked like a scroll but I ignored it for now, I would have to ask what the girls about it later.

"Vivi, would you come hear for a moment?" I heard him call. I turned around to look at him and I saw him digging into him dresser for something. I walked over to him and I looked inside but all I saw were boxers so I looked away.

But as I turned to look at something else, I spotted a few more scrolls sitting in the corner, covered. I might have to look into this tonight, while he is asleep. I heard him laugh and start to dig some more.

"What did you need?" I asked and I suddenly saw a small black box appear in front of me. I stared at it and I slowly took it into my hands and I opened it. Inside was a ring with a sapphire shinning brightly! I gasped and I almost started to cry.

"I wanted to ask you a question that might determine the rest of your life." He said from behind me and I just stared at it. he walked around to stand in front of me, he took the ring from the small black box and kneeled down in front of me. He gently took my left hand and I brought my right one to cover my mouth from screaming.

"Vivi, would you marry me?" he asked and I stared at him as he placed the ring in front of me to shine brightly. I nodded quickly and I felt tears stream from my eyes. He grinded and slid it onto my 3rd finger.

I screamed with joy and I talked him to the ground. I gave him a huge hug and he was laughing.

"Can I go show karri and kyokyo?" I asked quickly and he nodded his head. I quickly jumped off of him and rushed out of the room. As I ran down the hall my hair flared around me and my dress danced as I ran. Once I found them, I talked karri form behind and she fell over a bit surprised.

"Karri, karri, KARRI!!!" I said quickly and she pushed me off to turn and look at me. "What's the matter?" she asked and I just showed her my hand. See gasped when she saw it and her eyes almost shot out of her head.

She started to yell something in another language and I just looked at her with confusion.

"He proposed to you!?" he almost yelled and I nodded my head exited. She stared at me with surprise and then down at my finger.

"So does this mean that a child will soon follow?" and I stared at her.

"You know im not really sure." I said and she sighed.

"If they are, let me know please?" and I nodded.

Well people im not going to try and make it sound any different, we made love that night and I wound up pregnant. Skyler was overjoyed to hear about the news a week later and kyokyo and karri were happy for me. Kaisuke and raiku seemed to be exited about it as well. Now I am 9 months along with my first child and we are now heading to the closest village with a hospital so we can see a medic for news or information.

The entire group came when we came to the village and skyler helped me walk to the hospital. He was very protective over me and I loved him for it. Karri and kaisuke were going to get married as well as kyokyo and raiku but I was the only one expecting a child so far.

When we finally got to the village, skyler gently placed me in my feet since he had carried me all the way hear.

"Its alright, I can stand on my own." I said to him and he still seemed worried. We walked into the village and I rested a hand on my now large stomach. I smiled down at it then continued to walk along side my fiancé.

He held my left hand in his while we walked and once we had arrived at the hospital, he helped me sit in a wheel chair that they brought out as he signed me in, the others waited in the waiting room while the doctor and skyler walked into the room.

"How are we miss?" the female doctor asked me and I noticed right away her bright pink hair. This started to signal flags in my head and I kept my guard up.

"Im alright, we wanted to check on our soon-to-be children." I said and she nodded. When she flipped the paper over, she stopped walking and then flipped it back over. She dropped the clip bored from her face and she looked at me.

"Vivi am I right?" she asked almost as if trying to figure out something. I nodded and I knew who it was now that I saw her forest green eyes and her smile.

"My name is sakura haruno and ill be your doctor for this treatment." She said while smiling. She walked over to me and sat next to me.

"So are we just having a check up or there something else I can do for you?" she asked and skyler spoke up.

"We would like to know how the baby is doing, or know if there are any problems." He said, really nervous.

"Alright, let's get started then." She said and I nodded. She placed her hands on my stomach and I saw the green chakra start to glow from her hands. Her face stayed the same as she moved her hands around and when she was done, she smiled at us.

"Well, it looks like you should be expecting more then one child. You're going to have twins, one boy and one girl." she said and skyler looked like he was going to lose it.

"That's great! Thank you so much doctor!" he said and he gave me a strong hug. I hugged him back but I watched sakura look at us and smile brightly and then walk towards the door.

Once she was outside and I felt her chakra move away, I looked at skyler with a serious look on my face.

"We can't stay hear." I said and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was sakura from Konoha, she might tell the others and they might come looking for us!" I said and it seemed to click for him.

"Alright, let's hurry then." He said and helped me up off the bed. He walked me all the way to the desk and I saw sakura talking with the lady at the desk. Now that I looked at her, she looked a lot like hinata, crap. He signed me out and when sakura said good luck, I had the urge to say good bye.

"Good bye sakura, tell neji in sorry." Was all I told her before I left with the love of my life! She stared at me as skyler walked me out and guided me into the crowd. We walked and I suddenly got a food craving, skyler found it and walked to buy some for me as I sat at a bench.

I sighed as I felt my feet tingle from all the walking I was doing. Suddenly I saw karri with someone in front of her in the crowd right in front of me. It looked like it was a guy but it wasn't kaisuke. The man had his back to me and when karri's eyes looked at me, she mouth one word that pushed me into a run, "neji".

I was in a dash to try and run away but when I looked back, I saw someone following me. I was panicking, where was skyler? I looked around to try and find somewhere to go but all I saw were stalls and people.

I heard someone calling my name and when I looked back, I saw naruto dragging karri and he was running toward me. I couldn't let them find me, I had skyler's children, and they would take them from me. I found a shop and quickly ran inside. I hid among the crowd and I tried to blend, but having a large belly made it slightly harder.

"All three of you are coming back!" I heard him yell.

"Just leave us alone naruto! We are happy where we are!" I heard karri call, and they weren't to far away. Suddenly I heard a group of people start talking to him.

"We have to find her, kyokyo is with sasuke, and tamari is looking around the east side of the city. I had Garra put the village ninja on alert, she can't leave the village." I heard tenten say. Then it hit me, we must be in the sand village, just great!

I quickly slipped out of the shop and started to make my way down the street. I had my right hand on my stomach like I always do and I felt one of them kick. I smiled down at them as if they could see me and I kept walking.

Chibori, what do I do? I can't let them find me, and I have to help karri and kyokyo! Where are skyler and kaisuke and raiku! I asked her and I felt her stir.

–I will call to him, and open a link to talk, but I can not help with much, the children block my abilities and they also drain me, I can do little to help child, I am sorry. – She said and then started to shot chakra to find skyler and the others. Suddenly I started to hear karri and kyokyo and the boys thinking.

–skyler! I need you right now! Where are you!?" I called to him first. He seemed too had been surprised but soon answered. "Im in the shopping area trying to find you, where are you! What happened!" he asked and I sighed.

Im in an ally by a cloths shop, please hurry!" I called and I felt him speed up. I walked into the ally I had told him and I stayed there. People walked by but I still didn't see him.

–Karri, can you get free? - I thought to her.

– I could try but I don't think it would work, vivi watch out for neji, he is looking for you, he don't know about your kids! - She said to me and I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped from surprise.

I turned expecting skyler, but I found neji standing there instead. He stared at me and I stared at him. I suddenly saw his eyes fall to my stomach and they stayed there. I backed away slowly and I tried to get away but he took firm hold on my shoulders.

"What did he do to you!" he yelled and started to feel scared.

–SOMEONE HELP ME! - I yelled inside my head and I felt everyone zone on my thoughts.

–vivi! Hold on! - I hear karri yell and skyler growled. I started to feel tears at my eyes, threatening to fall. He was glaring at me and I tried to pull away.

"did he rape you!" he yelled at me and as if in slow motion, my hand made contact to his cheek and his head snapped to the right.

"How dare you!" I growled at him. He looked surprised at first then really upset.

"He brainwashed you didn't he." He said slowly.

"No one brain washed me! Im in love and you can't do anything about it!" I yelled at him.

"Do you even know about him? What he has inside him!?" he yelled at me and I froze. I stared at him and he continued.

"He holds the worst demon of all, he holds the phoenix. He is a monster!"He said and I glared at him.

"Well if he is a monster then so am I!" I yelled at him and this seemed to surprise him. I slapped his hands away and I ran out of the ally. I heard skyler call my name and when I turned to look at him, there was a blast of smoke that formed around me.

I covered my face with my arms and I heard him call for me again. I started to cough and I looked around. There were people running everywhere. Many of them were yelling like crazy and I couldn't find anyone. Suddenly I saw a dark figure walking toward me and I ran in the opposite direction.

"Get away form me!" I yelled and I tried to doge running people but it didn't help much. I heard skyler call for me and I tried to find him but it was no use.

"Skyler, where are you!" I yelled.

"Vivi!" I herd him call again and this time he seemed to be closer. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a rag was placed over my mouth and my nose. I started to claw at it and when I noticed it was sleeping solution, I tried to pull it away. It was to strong and I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up again, I found myself in a bed. I slowly got out of bed and I walked over to the window and I looked out to see what I wish I didn't. There was the village hidden I the sand, in all its glory, I was inside the hokage's building. I rushed over to the door and I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Someone open this door!" I yell and I hear foot steps on the other side. I stepped back when I heard sand as well and I feared who was on the other side. The door slowly slid open to revile Garra in the kazekage's outfit.

He walked in and slid the door closed behind him. His sand slowly slid into his gourd and he slowly removed it and placed it by the door. He then looked up at me then at my stomach. I glared at him then took a few steps back.

"Garra, you have no reason for keeping me hear, where is karri and kyokyo!" I yelled and he only glared.

"They were taken back to Konoha, but I kept you hear since it would be dangerous if for you at this time." He said.

"Where is skyler!?" I yelled and he just glared.

"your kidnapers are still at large, but I hope that will soon change, with them still out there, you three will be guarded closely and watched at all times. With your demons, it makes you three very important to us and to our enemy's if they were to learn of this. So I have the father of that child on a wanted poster and his little friends." Garra finished. I glared coldly at him.

"There twins!" I growled at him and his face turned from stone to surprise.

"Well it doesn't madder, once they are born, they will be taken from you and hidden from the world." He said and this hit me like a ton of bricks. I placed my hands on my large belly and I backed away from him.

"You take my children and I will bring death to this village." I threatened. He grinded and stepped forward.

"Not only do you not have the power but you once lived hear, you don't have the spirit." He said and I grinded.

"So says you." I said but he didn't seem to believe me.

"We will find him, and once we do, I will kill him personally." He growled and I stared at him.

"Get out before I kill you where you stand!" I yelled at him with pure anger. He grinded and walked out of the room but left his gourd. I walked to the window and I looked out over the village. I felt so many emotions at once that I ran back to my bed and I let them all out into my pillow.

I cried for hours on end and when I was done, I heard someone walking down the halls. I looked up to see tamari walk into the room and all I did was glare at her. She was surprised at this but she moved out of the way to let some more people in. naruto, neji, tenten, sakura with her medic bag, Garra and sasuke all walked into the room as well. They quietly came in and I glared at them all.

"what do you think your doing hear?' I said with anger in my voice.

"We came to check on you, we were worried." Said naruto.

"No you came to try and get information from me." I said looking away. I got out of bed and walked over to the window and I opened it and sat on the little balcony that was there.

"Vivi, I need to check on your children, if you don't mind." She said and she lifted her bag up so I could see it. I glared at it for a moment and then nodded my head. She slowly got up and walked closer.

"So are you going to tell us what happened to you?" asked tamari from her corner. As sakura did her work quietly, I raised my hand to show them the entire ring that rested there.

"Do you see this? The man you are all looking for and plan on killing, it the father to my children and my future husband." I said and they stared at me.

"The man you plan to kill, no scratch that, murder,he has never killed! he's a kind soul who I love with all my heart and if find out he is dead, there will be no survivors from my fury." I said with ice in my voice. Garra looked up at me with a blank face. The rest of them looked at each other and then back at me.

"He must have placed a jutsu on you, you don't see that what he said were lies?" naruto said but I glared at him.

"Don't make me come over there and slap you like I have neji." I said and they all looked at neji. He showed them his cheek and there was a shinny bruise there. They all turned back to me.

"None of you are my friends; if you were my friends you would have been happy for me and would have stopped looking for me a long time ago." I said not looking at sakura as she started to place her things back into her bag.

"Tell me, are my children going to be alright?" I asked her with a blank face.

"They are healthy and coming along well." She said smiling at me. I nodded to her and she got up and walked back to her friends.

"He raped you didn't he." Neji said and my head stopped to look at him. I got to my feet and I started to walk toward him with fury in my aura. Naruto and sasuke jumped up and did there best on holding me back from him.

"How dare you! You have no right to talk! Weren't you the one who was going to leave tenten for me!? You have no honor! Get out of my site before I bestow my judgment upon you!" I screamed at him.

He stared at me with surprise then just lowered his head. Garra stared at me with furry in his eyes but I could easily match him if I had wanted at the time.

"I want tamari and sakura to stay hear, everyone else get out!" I said and turned my back to them. I heard shuffling and a once I heard the door snap shut, I turned to find tamari and sakura standing by the door, as if making sure no one was there. This confused me but It did little to control my fury and anger.

"What are you two up to?" I asked and they both looked at me. Sakura looked at tamari and she nodded. Tamari walked over to me and started to whisper.

"We don't like what the boys are doing, we plan on getting you out of hear. We need to find skyler for this to work though but we don't know where he is." She whispered. I looked at her, not knowing if it was a good choice to trust her or not. Then sakura quietly walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't use your chakra; I don't know if it will do anything to your children." She said and I stared at her.

"You got to be kidding me!" I half whispered back but she shook her head no. I stared at her and as if a reflex hit me, I placed my right hand on top of my large belly.

"I don't want to be hear, I want to be in his arms again. Sakura he has to be hear incase I give birth!" I said and she looked at me.

"You can't be anywhere ready to going into labor!" she whispered back and tamari just watched the door.

"I have a demon remember? She told me with her inside me, it speed the process along." I told her and then she looked at my belly.

"Are you serious?" she asked and I nodded.

"But with skyler, I can't help you since I would have no idea where he is either." I said with a sad look on my face. Tamari looked sad for a minute then it hit me.

"Where is karri and kyokyo, are they really in Konoha?" I asked and they nodded there heads.

"They were escorted there by an anbu squad and a few sand ninja's. "Sakura replied. I sighed and walked over to my bed and fell onto it. I lay down and just cried myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard a lot of yelling and screaming from outside. I pulled myself up off the bed and walked over to the window. Once I pulled it open, I found smoke rising from houses and ninja's fighting an enemy.

I stared at them when I noticed the black coats with red clouds. It was the akatsuki; they must be looking for me! I turned around and I found naruto slamming the door open.

"Come on! We have to get you out of hear!" he called and I glared at him.

"If you don't go, they will kill your kids!" he yelled looking angry. I stared at him and then looked back out the window. I saw them burst out of a large cloud and start running toward the tower.

I quickly slammed the windows shut and it ran to naruto, holding my swollen tummy. We ran down a few halls and we ran down a few stares. We soon came to a large group of people trying to barricade the large doors. Sakura was standing in the middle of the room holding onto gaara and tamari was placing a seal on the door.

Neji was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us and gaara looked at me. Once we got to the bottom of the stares, I felt disgusted when neji took hold on my arm but with care.

"Take your hands off of me." I snarled at him. He glared at me but continued to hold on.

"I said let go!" I yelled. Suddenly I was pushed behind him and toward a hall. The others were following but Garra and naruto were the one's pushing me. We soon came to a large door and the others closed the doors behind us.

Just as they locked the doors, there was yelling and a large explosion.

"What was that?" I asked but no one answered my question. Suddently my legs felt wet and there was a great pain bursting from my stomach. I screamed in pain and if feel to my knees. Sakura rushed to my side. She touched the ground and rubbed her fingers together.

"Oh no, her water broke!" he said out loud.

"What does that mean!" asked naruto. No one seemed to notice, but the ring on Vivi's hand, it was starting to glow dimly at first, but soon it would grow brighter.

"Vivi, I need you to lie down." Sakura said and she was slowly laid on her back.

"Gaara, give me your robe." She said as she held out her hand. He was skeptical at first but he handed it over. Tamari soon joined her in the deliver of the soon arriving children.

Normal P.O.V.

Vivi was screaming her head off while she pushed. Garra and naruto were holding the door as the intruding akatsuki tried to break it down. They used many Justus but they were able to counter most of them.

Suddenly tamari turned to find Vivi's ring was glowing very brightly on her hand. Suddently the large doors that were supposed to have been there escape, started to creek with growing pressure.

Naruto was surprised at first but then started to try and hold that one back. Vivi's screams were growing louder and sounded more painful as they grew. Blood could be seen on the grown flowing from her covered area.

Tamari was supporting her head as sakura was at her spread knees telling her to push. Neji was at Vivi's side, holding her hand. But vivi desperately tried to get him away. Suddently the doors that naruto desperately tried to hold, gave way and there was a loud bang.

Everyone looked up to find skyler standing there. He was glowing and his hair looked like there was a wind blowing but in slow motion. He looked angry but once his eyes landed on vivi, they softened.

But soon grew angry again when he saw neji and that she was trying to push him away. He started to walk toward her and when he reached her, he threw neji aside and kneeled next to her.

He quickly took her hand and it started to glow a bright blue. Chakra started to cover her entire hand and slowly travel toward the rest of her body. She started to float slowly and sakura stayed concentrated on the children that were soon to arrive.

She screamed and screamed until sakura finally confirmed one.

"Ok I can see the head, come on, just a little more." She coxed. Vivi grounded and pushed harder. Just as the baby was completely out, the door burst open and naruto was knocked into gaara.

They flew back and landed on the floor close to us. Sakura had wrapped the child in a blanket she had found and gave the child to tamari. Vivi was still trying to get the last one out. Skyler had stepped forward now.

He stood in front of everyone as his chakra flared around him. In the doorway stood Itachi uchiha and kisamie. Skyler quickly jumped ifront and took a fighting stance. They stared at each other then itachi's eyes traveled down to vivi, the baby was still on its way.

"Well, it seems you came thought with our deal after all." He said and kisamie grinded.

"Its over, and I wont let you take her, or the others." Skyler replied. Itachi glared then suddenly there was a large crying the filled the room. Vivi was breathing hard and sakura was making quick work of the baby.

She quickly handed both of them to the mother and vivi held them proudly. Sakura quickly started to heal her and garra started to make a barrier between them and skyler and Itachi. Tamari quickly smacked her brother and pulled skyler inside.

Itachi quickly charged at the wall of sane but once he hit it, it fell to the ground then shot out of the open door. Itachi stared after it but didn't chase after it. The group had landed in the middle of a forest. Skyler was returning back to normal and he was carrying his fiancé who was holding his children, his oldest son and youngest daughter.

"I think we should name her Artimis. And our son's name is up to you. "Vivi whispered to her soon-to-be husband.

"Well name him Apollo." She smiled brightly at him and she kissed both of the small heads in the bundles. They were both sleeping and they look so alike it was amazing. Artimis hand blue hair and black hair just like her mother but she also had silver streaks in it which was probably a mix from her demon and skyler.

Her eyes were a fire red which probably came from skyler's demon. Apollo had fire red hair with blue streaks and black tips, quite the opposite. He also had a silver streak like vivi did on one bang.

His eyes were a watery blue mixed with a deep red and a hint of silver. The group came to a small cottage and they found it to be empty at the time.

"Skyler, would you follow me to a room so I can finish healing her?" sakura asked kindly but skyler looked like he had droughts.

"It's alright honey, she is alright." Vivi whispered into his ear and he gave her a limited glance.

"Alright, I trust your word." He whispered back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He smiled at him as they walked up the stairs and left the rest of the group in the living room. They walked in silence and once they came to a room, sakura opened it and allowed them to walk in first.

Vivi continued to hold her sleeping children as skyler placed her gently on the large bed. Sakura closed the door behind them and locked it from the others.

"Skyler, we can't stay hear for long. Tomorrow you have to take vivi away from hear, she is not safe with us any longer." Sakura said in a low sad voice. Skyler looked at her with a blank face and then looked back at vivi who was watching them both.

"Garra still wants to take my children from me doesn't he?" Vivi said quietly. Skyler instantly looked at her.

"He won't lay a finger on them, that's a promice." He said and she smiled.

"What about karri and kyokyo? We can't just leave them in Konoha!" vivi said suddenly worried. There was a sudden knock on the door and sakura got up to see who it was. Skyler pulled out a small bundle from his pocket and opened it on the bed. He took out two necklaces and dangled then in front of vivi so she could see.

"Oh skyler, there beautiful." She whispered to him. He grinded and took her hands into his. He closed his eyes and vivi followed his actions. Suddenly there was a bright light around there hands and the room was filled with it. it slowly died down and vivi looked confused.

He slowly opened there hands and there sitting in them, were the necklaces and they were glowing.

"As long as they wear these then no harm shall come to them." he whispers into her ear then gave her a quick kill on the lips. He clipped the crescent moon on Artimis and the sun on Apollo. They didn't stir as he finished.

"Now go to sleep, ill take care of them while you rest, tomorrow well all be together again." He said. She looked a bit worried at first but then nodded her head. She handed him the children and sakura had just walked into the room once again.

"Skyler, I have prepared a room for you and the children so vivi can get some sleep." She said and he nodded. He stood with the children in both of his arms. He took one more look at is soon-to-be wife and he saw her sleeping peacefully.

He smiled down at her and then turned and left the room. Sakura guided him down the stairs and into another hall where he found it a bit to far from his wife. She soon opened the first door and he walked in where he found a large crib sitting in the middle of the room and a large bed at the far end.

He walked to the crib and gently placed his children inside. He unwrapped them and quickly took some cloths sakura had left there for them. Artimis was dressed in a plain white dress for sleeping and Apollo was dressed in white pants and long shirt.

They would have to find a new village to live in when they left. He pulled the blanket over them both. Just as he moved his hand, apollo moved closer to Artimis and he turned to face him.

He smiled down at them as they both slept close to each other. He was proud to have a son and overjoyed to have a daughter at the same time. Vivi was the perfect wife, she was his soul mate and he knew he would never let her out of his grasp.

He soon shut off the light in the room and closed the door as he left. He walked down the hall and into the living room where the rest of them were waiting for him except sakura. She must be up with vivi, still trying to heal her.

He looked at them all they watched him closely. He sat down in a chair right across from neji and they both stared each other down.

"She can't stay with you." Neji finally said. Skyler didn't reply to him but only glared at him harder.

"That thing inside you could kill her if it got out of hand." He said and skyler scuffed.

"The "thing" you're referring to would happen to be a great creature." He said and they stared at him.

"I bet people have told you that he was a monster and he killed many. Well they didn't tell you the reason why that happened and how many times that he saved their lives from sickness and harm." He said and no one had the guts to fight back.

They had heard stories but nothing of the sort of good ones he spoke off. Neji still wasn't prepared to let vivi go so he continued to glare at skyler and skyler fought back.


	21. Authors NoteSORRY! TT

Ok I know that it's been awhile since I updated but I really didn't have any spare time

Ok I know that it's been awhile since I updated but I really didn't have any spare time. You could say that this has been a very crazy section of my life.

Im really sorry for the delay and I promise I will update soon. I don't know when but I know it will be soon. Please don't kill me!

Your Author,

HalfBreedDragon16


	22. Saying Goodbye

when i woke up the next morning i could hear the boys arguing downstairs. i heard neji's voice and i though i was going to burst with anger. then i herd garra's voice and it sounds like he was controlling himself. i sighed and i sat up slowly. i could feel the pain yelling at me but i ignored it.

i was determined to stop this arguing and yelling. i hear chibori giggle at my determination and i flipped her the bird in my head. this action only made her giggle harder. i stood up slowly and i could feel my legs protest to this action. i groaned and i slowly made my way to the door. i opened it slowly and quietly and i stepped out into the hall where i could hear the voice as clear as day now.

"its her choice if she wants to be with me!" i heard Skyler yell with anger.

"she doesn't know what she wants! she is sick and your to blame for it!" i heard neji yell.

"she isn't sick! she loves me!, you just angry cause she didn't want to be with you to begin with!" Skyler yelled.

i was making my way down the stairs now and i was almost hugging the railing.

"if you never came i would be with her now, so whats keeping me from killing you!?" neji growled." i felt anger rise inside of me from his comment.

"im keeping you from doing it, you'll only piss Vivi off. you kill him and you want her to turn around and kill you?" garra growled at him. this shut neji up instantly, i guess he didn't think about that part. once i reached the bottom i sighed with relief. i placed my hand on the wall and i guided my way to the living room.

"you two need to stop it or you cold wake her up!" i herd sakura scream at them.

i stood in the doorway and i almost sighed at what i saw. garra had his sand holding skyler and neji away from each other and they looked like they were ready to kill each other. i could tell garra look strained and from the look of things it looked like he was doing this all night.

sakura was standing right in front of me so i knew they couldn't see me unless she moved. she had her hands on her hips and from the look of her stance, she was ready to tear someone's head off.

i coughed to get there attention and it seemed to surprise everyone. everyone turned to look at me and skyler had a look of longing on his face. i made my way forward and sakura was at my side in an instant.

"how did you make it down the stairs all by yourself?" she asked and i smiled at her.

"im not helpless, and i was determined to see why you were all fighting." i said with a warmth in my voice. i heard the sand drop and i look at garra now.

his sand was returning to his gourd and he collapsed onto the couch. "now, why don't you tell me why you boys were fighting?" i asked kindly as if i knew what i was doing.

i mad my way to the middle of the fight and i looked at them both with my hands on my hips. nether of them spoke and i had a felling i knew why.

"you know, if you didn't want to get busted you should have kept it a little quieter." i giggled, somehow finding amusement in this situation. neji looked away embarrassed and skyler just grinned at me.

i walked to him and i threw my arms around him. he wrapped his arms around my waist and i kissed him deeply.

"will you two behave now that im up?" i asked him and he just nuzzled my neck.

"skyler, where are the children?" i asked when i suddenly had a feeling they would wake up. then almost on time, we all heard a sigh wail coming from somewhere down the hall. i laughed and everyone just looked confused.

"aw they must be hungry, skyler could you bring them here so i can feed them?" i asked and he was gone within seconds.

i sat down in a large arm chair and i sighed as my muscles relaxed.

"vivi, i got a blanket you can use." temari said as she walked out from the yard. i smiled at her and i took it from her with gratitude.

it had the children's name sewn into the cloth and i smiled at it.

"its great temari, i love it." i said and she smiled. suddently skyler emerged caring the children with him. they were still wailing and it just made me smile. he walked up to me and i took them both form him and into my arms.

they instantly stopped once they sensed i was there. they both opened there eyes and i just smiled down at them. they smiled and started to make goofy sounds that sounded almost like laughing.

" alright boys, its time you left the room, this is a personal and you need to leave." temari said and they all grumbled but she let skyler stay in the room with me. sakura laid the blanket over my chest and i placed had temari pull up my shirt and they quickly found my breasts. they latched on and quickly started to make work of there meal.

i jumped a little and then i giggled.

"wow they really like to latch on." i said and then i squirmed a bit when Apollo basically took hold. Skyler laughed at this and then i felt him kiss my cheek and i smiled at him.

"alright, when there done eating, i will make breakfast for us all." skyler said and i nodded to him.

"so whats the plan?" i asked sakura.

"well, what we plan on doing it taking you guys to konoha to get karri and kyokyo." she said but skyler made a noise from the kitchen.

"no need for that, kaiuske and raiku already went to go get them. they should be here soon." he called and i just laughed at this.

"alright then, temari and i had a safe house made for you guys and i should be done by now. i sealed everything you will need for the trip in this scroll so don't worry, you guys are set to go when ever you want to leave." she said an i smiled.

i gasped when the door to the other room slid open and the boys all filed in. they stared at me then looked at the moving blanket covering my chest. skyler saw this and he growled rather loudly. i laughed at this but then returned my attention to the boys.

"vivi, we don't want you to leave." garra said. i stared at them for a few minutes in confusion. then it kinda hit me like bricks.

"im sorry, but with the boys on the wanted list, i cant stay, and not only that, but we are also targeted by the Akaski so that's not good.

" i said and they all looked at the ground. "sakura, i think we will go to Chibori's lands and stay there." i told her and she quickly turned to face me.

i heard a pot crash to the ground in the kitchen and then skyler was cursing in another tongue.

"vivi, you do relies that the northern lands are very far from here. and i don't think they take kindly to outsiders." she said with a worried face.

"its alright, chibori will help us." i said with confidence. suddently the front door slammed open and was then slammed shut.

"vivi!" i heard karri yell. "in here guys!" i yelled back and the boys were pushed back and i saw them run into the room. when they saw me, they both stared at me with surprise.

"you gave birth!?" karri yelled and i nodded while i rocked myself a bit.

"oh i want to see them!" kyokyo said while she literally jumped at me. i laughed and moved the blanket down to where there heads were showing. but it also showed a lot of my breasts. there was a loud growl from the kitchen doorway when skyler saw them peeping. karri and kyokyo almost gasped when they noticed the difference's but also similarity.

"wow, they look just like vivi and skyler!" kyokyo said with astonishment.

kaisuke and raiku had gone into the kitchen to talk with skyler.

"well vivi, your a mommy now. how does it feel?" karri asked me.

"well, can i give you an answer when they stop nibbling?" i asked as i started to feel them biting at me. she laughed and the stood up.

"ya. well, i heard what happened to suna." kyokyo said and i saw garra's face drop.

"garra, you should go back to your home, they need you, well be fine." i said and he just looked at me like i was crazy. i was getting annoyed with them so i just glared.

"all of you, go back to suna, and ill message you every now and then." i told them and they all seemed really depressed. each one gave me a hug goodbye and i smiled at them. suddenly garra looked at kyokyo as she kissed raiku and then looked at sakura. sakura quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they walked out together.

i was surprised but hey, as long as he is happy with someone else. neji didn't leave so soon though. it took him awhile but skyler finally managed to kick him out.

once everyone was gone, the kids finally decided to stop eating. i sighed in happiness and karri walked over to me. the kids looked at her and they reached out for her with goofy grins on there faces. i laughed and handed them to her and pulled my shirt back down.

i stood from the chair and made my way to the kitchen as karri and kyokyo played with the kids. kaisuke and raiku were watching them with amusement. i found skyler bending over the counter in the kitchen and he looked like he had a rough night. i quietly walked over to him and hugged him from behind. he jumped slightly but he soon relaxed into my hold.

"whats wrong baby?" he asked me as he turned around in my hold.

" i should be asking you the same question." i told him and i felt him nuzzle his face into my neck.

"im just tired, neji kept me up all night." he said as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. i smiled at him and i knew what he meant. i pushed myself closer and i knew he could feel it. he grinned into my shoulder and started to nip at my skin.

"Hun, relax, im here for you, whenever you need me." i told him as i started to tease him by breathing on his inner ear. i heard him growl low and deeply and i sent a shiver down my spin. suddently he lifted me up and sat my on top of the counter, with him standing between my legs.i giggled and he just started to place kisses on m skin.

"well, i was hunger, but i think i just lost it." i heard raiku say and i looked up at him n the doorway. he was staring at me and i stuck my tongue out at him. skyler left his face in my clevege and quickly flipped him the bird.

"ya, i don't think so." he said and laughed while he walked away. i heard skyler groan and he relaxed into my arms.

i smiled down at him and then placed my hands in his hair.

"come on Hun, lets go into the living room and plan this out. i have a feeling we cant stay here for long." i whispered to him and he growled but helped me down.

"i think im going to kill him." he said and i playfully pinched his arm. he grined at me and then slaped my ass. i yelped and glared at him. he laughed and pushed me into the living room where i found karri getting bullied.


	23. Vivi Faces Her Past

I had to cover my mouth, it almost too funny. Artimis was straddling karri slapping her chest and laughing loudly. Apollo was behind her pulling and tugging at her hair. Kyokyo look like she was lost and didn't know what to do.

"Hey! This isn't fair you know; two agents one, you should even the odds." Karri said while laughing. I shook my head in mock laughter and felt Skyler's arms give me a quick squeeze before he went to rescue karri.

–_**You need a few more days before you can leave vivi**_. - I heard chibori whisper to me.

–_**you have unfinished business here. Before you can continue a new future, you must embrace your past**_. – She whispered. Unconsciously my hand traced the crescent moon on my forehead.

– _But how do I accomplish that? Im not sure how to break the seal, and is it a past I really want to remember?_ – I asked her. She was silent for a few minutes then she replied.

– _**Your past will lead you to your destiny, to your future, without it, you are a blank slate. You cannot continue until you have found what holds you back**_. – That was all she told me before she slept. My focus returned to my friends and family before me, laughing and playing with my children. It looked to carefree, so happy. Im wasn't totally sure of what chibori meant but from I got from it, I needed to remember, before I could continue this life I've found.

"Karri, where did you say I was originally from?" she looked at me confused and surprised but she answered none the less.

"We were taken from different villages when we met each other. Kyokyo and I were told that our villages were destroyed by the stronger nations so we gained permission to join the leaf nation. You were born and raised in the leaf village." I let this new information sink in. the best place for me to start for clues would be in the leaf village. I was almost positive the hokage would me more the happy to point me in the right direction.

"What's wrong vivi?" Kyokyo asked me. I hadn't realized that I had sat down in the recliner; I was too deep in my thoughts. "Karri, I want you to tell me everything right before this seal was placed on me." I told her with pure seriousness. "I don't think-"she said before I cut her off. "Chibori told me without my past, I can't have a future, so please fill me in on every detail." I told her. She looked a little upset but agreed.

It took a whole two hours for her to tell me everything. Some parts angered me and others saddened me. So, sasuke was my true brother. I had protected him the best I could back then. Itachi was my older brother and was power crazy. He had killed everyone in the uchiha clan but left me and sasuke alive.

It angered me that I couldn't remember the details myself, but in fact I was told them. She could be sure of everything because she had arrived half way into it, but she was positive that that's how I got my seal.

"We must return to the leaf village." I said finally after thinking it over and over. There was no other way around it.

"But-"Kyokyo tried to say but I cut her off.

"if I am truly an uchiha, one of the last to live, then it is sasuke and I who must claim our birth right and return to our true home. Itachi must be eliminated from this earth." I could feel for once in my life, true forgotten anger returning to me. The more I learned of my past the more I would weaken the seal.

Everyone looked at me with confusion but no one challenged me, we were all in it together, they would help me even if they didn't think it was the first think on our list.

"Karri, send a letter to the hokage informing him we will be arriving in a few days. If our boys have not been removed from the wanted list because of false information then we will discuss other means." I told her; she nodded and left to find a piece of paper and pencil.

My beautiful children were sitting on my lap smiling at me with bright and hopeful eyes. I gave then both a kiss on the forehead then turned my sight on skyler.

"We must train to hone our skills, one day I fear we will need it." I told him. His gaze was filled with concern for me but nodded. Once I was again healthy, we would practice so I can regain me strength.

My children were going to be safe; I needed to be strong for them, not another weak link of the group like I have been for the past coupling years.

"Karri! Bring me a piece of paper and a something to write with!" I called to her.

I would need to write a letter to sasuke informing him on the current situation. He would be extremely happy to hear from me and that I was finally coming home.

* * *

sorry for the VERY slow update. its finnaly here but sadly its kinda short for my liking. tell me how you guys feel bout it.

SkyGoddess14


End file.
